Open your eyes
by LittleGodzilla
Summary: La vida de Jensen parece perfecta, pero se dará cuenta de que no tanto como creía. Wincest. J2. Castifer. Un poco Destiel...
1. Chapter 1

**Autora:**_ Little_Godzilla_

**Titulo:**_ Open your eyes…_

**Pairing:**_ Wincest, J2, ligeros toquecitos Destiel. Castiel/Lucifer._

**Rating:**_ M. +18. _

**Advertencias:**_ Vocabulario soez, violencia, intento de violación._

**Disclaimer:**_ Ni Sobrenatural, ni sus personajes, ni Jensen Ackles ni Jared Padalecki me pertenecen, solo cojo sus nombres para divertirme un ratito._

**Resumen:**_ La vida de Jensen parece perfecta, pero se dará cuenta de que no tanto como creía._

**_Capitulo 1_**

Despertó con el sonido del despertador martilleándole los oídos de forma cruel, gruñó frunciendo el ceño estirando el brazo para apagar el maldito aparato tentado en estamparlo contra la pared y se acurrucó de nuevo, contra aquel cuerpo caliente que dormitaba bajo el suyo, más pequeñito y que desprendía un calor agradable, consiguiendo que se adormilara poco a poco.

- Jensen…- Escuchó que susurraba.- Cariño despierta o no llegarás a trabajar…

- No quiero…- Protestó como un niño pequeño, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de su esposa.- No quiero ir a trabajar…

- No seas crío.- La escuchó reír de manera amortiguada por estar apoyada contra la almohada.- Sabes cómo se pone tu jefe cuando llegas tarde por culpa de tu mujer.

Se lo pensó, de veras estuvo debatiéndose si levantarse o que le dieran al trabajo y divertirse un poco con su mujer hasta que ella misma tuviera que irse a trabajar. Finalmente suspiró dándose cuenta de que no podía escaquearse de sus obligaciones y besándola en la nuca se levantó caminando aún dormido hasta el cuarto de baño.

Dejó el grifo de la ducha abierto para que el agua fuera regulándose a la vez que él se despejaba un poco y se desnudaba.

Jensen Ackles era un importante empresario de 34 años. Trabajaba en una empresa de publicidad en Dallas, su ciudad natal. Estaba casado con Danneel Harris desde hacía tres años y realmente no podía pedirle mucho más a su vida.

Llegó al trabajo saludando a varios compañeros en la puerta del edificio, cabeceó con una sonrisa y subió a su planta. Al salir del ascensor pudo ver al director de la empresa hablar tranquilamente con otro compañero de la planta, que también era amigo.

- No me puedo creer lo que mis ojos me muestran.- Rió el hombre junto con su empleado.

- Mi mujer me ha castigado.- Se encogió de hombros.

- Sé lo duro que es eso.- Hizo una mueca de dolor su amigo, Misha haciendo que los tres rieran.

- Venga, a trabajar, que no os pago para estar hablando y tomando café, voy a seguir con la ronda.- Sonrió golpeándoles amistosamente la espalda a ambos y se alejó.

- Cada día empiezo a creerme más las leyendas urbanas de que es un poco bipolar.- Le dijo Misha sonriendo.

Jensen soltó una suave carcajada echándose un poco hacia atrás y le alzó la mano para que las chocaran. El moreno clavó sus ojos azules en él removiendo su café.

- ¿Todo bien?

- Claro, ¿Por qué no?- Alzó una ceja.

- La verdad es que sí es un poco raro que llegues puntual.- Se hizo a un lado para no recibir el golpe de su compañero que lo miraba fingiendo enfado.

- Es que Danneel, no me ha dejado quedarme más rato.- Hizo un puchero mientras caminaba hacia su despacho seguido por el otro.- Y mira que sé cómo persuadirla.- Misha rió detrás suyo sorbiendo del café.- Pero bueno, es lo que hay.

Abrió la puerta de su despacho y le dejó pasar dejando el maletín y las carpetas que llevaba en la mano sobre el enorme escritorio.

El despacho era bastante amplio, con el escritorio al fondo de madera oscura, lleno de papeles, un par de ordenadores y una impresora, un sillón cómodo para poder trabajar y con un amplio ventanal a sus espaldas. En las puertas tenía varias estanterías repletas de antiguos trabajos y proyectos, alguna maqueta inacabada porque el proyecto finalmente no se pudo concluir o era demasiado ambicioso para la compañía, pero a él no le importaba demasiado.

Eran recuerdos, casos que le mantenían en mente que era un hombre de negocios y que su trabajo no era fácil, que necesitaba esforzarse al máximo cada día aunque a veces sus planes fueran demasiado descabellados.

Misha se quedó en la puerta, apoyado en la misma terminándose el café de su vasito de plástico. Jensen lo miró de reojo alzando poco la cabeza, dispuesto a sentarse en su sitio esperando a que él volviera a decir algo, pero este sólo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. El rubio correspondió a ella negando con la cabeza y encendiendo el ordenador a la vez que sacaba su pequeño portátil de su funda y también lo encendía.

Como manía casi imposible ya de quitar cogió el bolígrafo y mordisqueó el tape mientras esperaba que el ordenador arrancase de una vez.

- Odio este cacharro.- Resopló.- Cada día le cuesta más ir decentemente.

- Es porque es viejo y tú no tienes paciencia.- Le picó ganándose que le lanzase el bolígrafo que se estaba comiendo. Lo esquivó milagrosamente haciendo que golpease en la pared de enfrente llamando la atención de algún empleado ajeno.- Mira que eres bestia.

- Por tu culpa, sólo sabes provocarme.- Gruñó soltando el aire con fuerza por la nariz.

- Ya, por cierto ¿A qué hora tienes la reunión de la nueva campaña?

- Pues…- Se quedó un momento callado y mirándose el reloj dio un bote.- ¡Mierda, no llego!- Se levantó deprisa cogiendo su portátil y salió del despacho arrollando al otro.

La reunión había sido un asco. Con todas las malditas letras. La nueva campaña de publicidad era un fiasco, sin imaginación y sin apenas presupuesto. Y él tenía la cabeza llena de brillantes ideas, pero todas parecían demasiado descabelladas, la siguiente más que la anterior, no podía permitirse fracasar esta vez, tenía que esforzarse en aquel nuevo trabajo y conseguir que progresara.

Sin embargo esa era la menor pega que podía ponerle al proyecto, lo peor era que el compañero que le habían asignado no llegaría hasta pasado mañana, debido al ingente trabajo que le había causado la anterior campaña en San Antonio, no podía movilizarse más pronto. Por lo tanto tenía que empezar él solo el proyecto y joderse si a su compañero de las narices no le gusta o le obligaba a hacerlo de nuevo, juntos.

- ¿Y bien?- Escuchó a Misha que entró detrás de él.- ¿Cómo ha ido?

- Un asco, estoy hasta los huevos de las idas de olla de esta empresa, de verdad.- Resopló sentándose en el sillón de nuevo, sobándose las sienes.

- Ni que te hayan hecho hacer un anuncio de vibradores.- Rió ante la idea.

- Seguramente no hubiera sido tan malo.- Lo miró de reojo, sonriendo un poco más tranquilo. Realmente Misha tenía esa cualidad especial de conseguir que siempre se tranquilizara. Su simple presencia lo calmaba.

- Vaya, entonces sí que debe ser retorcido.

- Me obligan a trabajar con un compañero nuevo.- Anunció con voz quejosa, como un niño.

- Ajá…- Alzó una ceja esperando que siguiera.- ¿Ya está? ¿Este berrinche sólo por esa mierda?

- No sé quién es, ni cómo se mueve en la empresa, al parecer lo designaron a San Antonio hace unos años y va a volver ahora después del éxito de su última campaña.

- Bueno, si tuvo éxito quizás sepa dónde se está metiendo. Jensen, sólo es una manía tuya, odias trabajar con alguien, todos lo sabemos, pero hay proyectos que te van grandes y necesitas una mano, así que compórtate y trata al chaval como se debe.

- Ni siquiera ha vuelto. Vendrá el miércoles y yo para entonces ya tendría medio proyecto hecho si lo hiciera solo…

- Pues hazlo, empiézalo si no puedes estarte quieto y después cuando él llegue lo ponéis en común.

- ¿Y si me manda a la mierda y se empecina a hacer él otro?

- No seas imbécil, tú llevas más tiempo en la empresa, eres su superior, como mucho dará su opinión sobre tu proyecto, pero no lo cambiará por completo o hará otro él mejor, deja de decir tonterías y poner excusas. Sólo conseguirás cabrear a Jim.

- Lo sé.- Suspiró rascándose la mejilla mirándole de reojo.- Gracias.

Misha se encogió de hombros, sonriendo y restándole importancia al asunto que tan de cabeza estaba llevando al rubio.

Unas horas más tarde, cuando ya empezaba a anochecer, Jensen salió del edificio canturreando una canción de Metallica se acercó a su coche, un Chevrolet Impala de 1967 que su padre le regaló cuando apenas sabía afeitarse. Era uno de sus bienes más preciados y que mimaba con sumo cuidado. Muchas veces Danneel le había amenazado con divorciarse si no dejaba de cuidar tanto al vehículo.

Abrió la puerta y se subió en él, dejó las cosas en el asiento del copiloto y arrancando puso la música para que le acompañara en el trayecto hasta casa.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo 2_**

Nuevamente el despertador fue el causante de su despertar. Gruñó molesto tapándose la cabeza con la almohada e ignorando el aparato, ni siquiera se iba a esforzar en apagarlo, ya se le acabarían las pilas. Sin embargo Danneel no estaba dispuesta a aguantar aquel infernal sonido y golpeó el aparato haciéndolo callar, Jensen suspiró y volvió a refugiarse en los brazos de ella besándola en el cuello, rodeando sus piernas con la suya.

- Eres mi heroína.- Le susurró con la voz ronca, aún adormilado.

- No seas pelotero y levántate.- Sonrió sintiendo la boca de él recorrer su piel, poniéndole el vello de gallina.- Jen…- Susurró en un suspiro.

- Ayer no te pude dar los buenos días…- Habló con la voz ronca de nuevo, pero esta vez estaba bastante despierto, o al menos una parte importante de su cuerpo.

- Las buenas noches tampoco…- No quiso seguirle el juego, pero, desgraciadamente, su marido sabía cómo conseguir que se derritiera ante sus caricias.

- ¿No? En ese caso tendré que esforzarme.- Sonrió con picardía, subiéndose lentamente sobre su cuerpo, besando su cuello subiendo a su boca besándola despacio, con pereza, oyéndola suspirar.

Recorrió su cuerpo con ambas manos, con cariño delineando su figura sobre la suave tela del camisón, sujetando los bordes del mismo y estirando, sin prisas obteniendo de Danneel sumisa colaboración alzando las caderas para que dejara la prenda totalmente arrugada por encima de su pecho y se ocupara esta vez de deshacerse de su ropa interior, acariciando sus muslos, subiendo las manos por su trasero, apretándolo, escuchando como ahogaba un gemido mordiéndose el labio. Le encanta hacerla desesperar.

Colocándose entre sus piernas siguió besándola, recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos, tocando allí y allá, en los puntos más sensibles de su piel, consiguiendo que se arqueara y gimiera, casi desesperada colocando las piernas en torno a su cintura apretándole contra ella haciendo que su erección chocara contra su sexo soltando él esta vez un gruñido de placer, moviéndose de manera que los estimulara así a ambos mirándola de reojo que lo observaba sonriendo mordiéndose el labio.

Inclinándose una vez más sobre su cuerpo la besó a la vez que embestía dentro de ella cortándole el aire, escuchándola gemir después y arañar sus hombros.

- Creo que me alegré demasiado pronto de tu repentina puntualidad.- Le recibió Jim mirándole serio mientras este se arreglaba la corbata.

- Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir.- Prometió en un jadeo, intentando recobrar el aire de la carrera desde el coche hasta el edificio.

- Sí, cómo que me lo creo.- Resopló y después cambió su peso de un pie a otro.- Bueno, ahora céntrate en el proyecto, como sabes tu compañero no llegará hasta mañana, así que si tienes alguna idea, pásamela y miraremos qué hacer con ella.

- Muy bien.- Sonrió de medio lado y entró en su despacho dejando las cosas sobre la mesa.

Misha no se movió de su propio habitáculo hasta que vio a Jim desaparecer por completo del pasillo sabiendo que ya no volvería hasta pasadas unas horas. Entró en el despacho del rubio y cerró la puerta tras sus espaldas esperando a que empezara a despotricar contra su jefe.

Que no tardó en ocurrir.

- Si tienes alguna idea, pásamela y la miraremos juntos.- Imitó horriblemente la voz de su jefe haciendo una mueca con la boca.- Déjeme que piense… ¡Ah, ya sé! Déjeme hacerlo solo y mande al "compañero" de nuevo a su casa de una patada. Esa es mi idea.

- Jensen…

- No, joder.- Gruñó golpeando el escritorio, pero sin conseguir que Misha se inmutara.- No voy a tolerar que ese niñato se me suba a la chepa y se crea mejor que yo.

- Eso sólo es una idea tuya que se te ha metido en esa cabecita masoquista que tienes.- Se acercó a su escritorio y se sentó en la silla de en frente a él.- No tiene que pasar nada de eso, Jensen, tú eres el que manda.

- ¿Y si pasa? Y si remotamente es un niñato malcriado con aires de superioridad…

- Entonces le das una buena hostia, le explicas como van las cosas y agachará la cabeza como un perrito.

- No creo que después de agredirle volviera a pisar la empresa.

- Después de pagar la fianza.- Rió consiguiendo que el de ojos verdes riera con él y sonriera con cariño.

- Gracias, no sé cómo lo haces, pero siempre consigues animarme…

- Somos amigos ¿No?- Sonrió también.

- Claro…

Pasadas unas horas, Jensen estaba totalmente concentrado en sus papeles, escribiendo ideas una tras otra, sepultándose casi en una montaña de folios rayados, arrugados y con exceso de tinta en ambas caras.

- ¿Jensen?- Escuchó a su jefe llamarlo y alzó la cabeza golpeándose con la lamparita en la coronilla.

- Joder.- Gruñó rascándose en la misma, siseando de dolor, miró a la puerta encontrando al hombre acompañado por otro bastante alto y rubio.

- Te presento a Sebastian Roché.- Lo señaló.- También será nuevo en la empresa.

- Oh…- Se quedó mirándolo un segundo, este le sonrió de medio lado y esperó a que él se acercara tendiéndole la mano.- Bienvenido, soy Jensen…

- Sé quién eres.- Sonrió de nuevo apretándole un poco más fuerte la mano.- Tu jefe sólo sabe piropearte.

- No te pases.

- Sí, cuando estoy cerca pocas veces le oigo idolatrarme.- Rió suave y se soltó del otro.- ¿Es mi compañero? Creía que venía mañana.

- No, no, yo estaré en la planta de arriba, con los gráficos. Se me da mejor dibujar que pensar.

Jensen asintió sin perder la sonrisa mirando a Jim sin estar muy seguro de cómo actuar. No era una persona retraída, le gustaba familiarizarse con la gente que trabajaba en el edificio y se hacía amigo con bastante facilidad. Era una persona abierta.

Sin embargo había algo en la mirada de Sebastian que no acababa de convencerle. Aquellos ojos azules destellaban cada vez que se fijaban en él y podría jurar que le había visto recorrerle de arriba abajo, acariciándose los labios con la punta de la lengua. No tenía ningún problema con los gustos de cada uno, allá cual con lo que decide experimentar, pero sí que se sentía violento al ser objeto de esa excitación, más si era tan evidente como acababa de hacer él.

Carraspeó algo incómodo rascándose la nuca desviando totalmente la mirada de ambos hombres para fijarla en su escritorio, un claro signo de intento de huída que entendieron ambos a la perfección.

- Bien, vamos a seguir con el recorrido, espero ver pronto alguna idea, Jen.- Le dijo antes de salir del despacho con el rubio.

Jensen asintió de nuevo como un robot, cuando salieron del despacho miró hacia la plaza de Misha, esperando que corriera de nuevo a él para que escuchase sus quejas y que despotricara a gusto, pero lo vio con Mark, otro compañero de un par de plantas más abajo que la suya. Se llevaban bastante bien, incluso alguna vez se había metido con su amigo intentando hacerle rabiar insinuando alguna relación más estrecha entre ellos que de simple amistad.

Y seguiría haciéndolo por el resto de sus días, si no hubiera sido porque en ese momento, mientras él sonría con burla pensando su nueva frase para verle fruncir el ceño, Mark se inclinó suavemente hacia el moreno, diciéndole algo muy cerca de los labios, haciendo sonreír a Misha a la vez que le acariciaba la mejilla y sonreía él también ya que su amigo parecía contestar de forma afirmativa a su, posible, invitación con un sutil cabeceo seguido de una frase que hizo que ambos sonrieran de forma confidente.

Apartó la mirada confundido, mirando al suelo con el ceño fruncido intentando darle sentido a lo que sus ojos acababan de mostrarle, sin embargo no estaba realmente seguro de querer saber qué estaba pasando entre aquellos dos. Suspirando con cierta resignación volvió a su mesa y miró a la cantidad de papeles desordenados que había en ella y a su alrededor por el suelo.

- Menudo desastre…- Alzó ambas cejas, bastante sorprendido a la vez que hinchaba las mejillas.- Tengo que terminar con esto para mañana hablar con Jim y "el nuevo" sino no daré la impresión que tengo que demostrar…

- ¿Hablando solo?- Escuchó desde la puerta encontrándose con Misha.

- ¿Eh?- Lo miró confundido y después cerró los ojos apretando suavemente los labios, intentando concentrarse en lo que acababa de decirle su amigo.- Estresado más bien… Aún no tengo nada concretado y para colmo Jim me quita tiempo presentándome a un tío que ni siquiera es de nuestra planta.

- Ah sí, el nuevo, a mí también me lo ha presentado, bueno, va por todo el edificio haciendo pública su aparición.- Sonrió entrando y apoyándose en la silla de en frente de Jensen.- ¿Te quieres venir después a tomar unas cervezas? Necesitas relajarte un poco.

Hubiera dicho que sí, sino fuera porque recordó fugazmente la escenita con el otro hombre y se imaginó la situación. Los tres bebiendo hablando de charradas y llegado un momento de poca lucidez, posiblemente aquellos dos empezarían a hablar en susurros y si se despistaba un poco quizás incluso a comerse la boca como si la vida les fuera en ellos.

Realmente no estaba muy seguro de querer experimentar eso de tan de cerca.

- No, no puedo.- Se desentendió amablemente.- Danneel me espera en casa, ha dicho que esta noche quería preparar algo especial.- Y no mentía del todo, acababa de acordarse de que esa noche iban a ir sus suegros a cenar a casa, no podía fallar.

- Está bien, en ese caso no insisto.

- Otro día, este fin de semana podemos ir con el nuevo.

- ¿Sebastian?

- No.- Se negó en rotundo.- Con mi compañero. Si no es un imbécil, claro.

Misha soltó una sutil carcajada. Se despidió de él con un gesto con la mano y salió de nuevo del despacho, lo siguió con la mirada comprobando que se paraba al lado de Mark y hablaban de algo. Misha se encogía de hombros y negaba con la cabeza, vio a Mark sonreír haciendo el mismo gesto que él, para después acariciarle el pelo y marcharse los dos al ascensor.

Miró la hora, era algo tarde, así que recogió sus cosas y salió del despacho cerrando la puerta tras él, se dirigió hacia el ascensor y este se abrió encontrando a Sebastian, con otros compañeros, dentro. Hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y entró apretando el botón para el parking y decidió ignorar al rubio que clavaba sus ojos azules en su nuca.


	3. Chapter 3

**_CAPITULO 3_**

Tropezó repetidas veces con el mostrador de la puerta de entrada cayéndose casi en la segunda y mirando hacia atrás bastante avergonzado. Tragó saliva siendo observado por la chica de recepción, que alzaba una ceja preguntándole de forma muda si estaba bien o simplemente si estaba ciego.

Inspiró hondo y picó al botón del ascensor, se introdujo en él y marcó el 5º piso donde debía estar su nuevo jefe esperándole.

Jared Padalecki, de 29 años, estaba nervioso, era extraño ya que él había trabajado en una sucursal de la misma empresa en San Antonio, sin embargo no estaba muy seguro de que allí su trabajo fuera a ser tan bien valorado como en su antiguo empleo.

Además le habían comentado que su nuevo compañero, Jensen Ackles no era un hombre muy dado a trabajar en equipo y que a simple vista se podía apreciar que era persona cerrada y bastante seria. Tenía que admitir que parte de su gran nerviosismo era por su culpa.

Jensen había llegado puntual, por segunda vez en la semana, estaba con Misha, ya costumbre a la que todo el edificio se había adaptado. Hablaban para matar un poco el tiempo, realmente no les apetecía a ninguno de los dos trabajar demasiado esa mañana. Reían sobre algo que había dicho el moreno y Jensen lo codeó de manera pícara.

- Y bueno, ¿Tienes algo que contarme?

- ¿Algo sobre qué?- Lo miró confuso, achicando un poco los ojos, ladeando la cabeza como un perrito.

- Ya sabes… Anoche.- Movió las cejas.- Te fuiste de copas con Mark, no me digas que no, te vi remplazarme por él.- Hizo un gesto totalmente dramático para luego sonreír. Su amigo, por el contrario había bajado la cabeza encontrando mucho más interesante sus manos que mirar a su amigo.

- Yo… No sé qué decirte…- Susurró tragando saliva.- Quería contártelo, de verdad, pero…

- Hey, para el carro, Misha.- Sonrió al verle tan apurado.- No tienes que darme explicaciones, ni tampoco creas que te estoy juzgando, sólo es curiosidad.- Se encogió de hombros.

- …Estuvo bien.- Confesó finalmente, aún con la cabeza hacia abajo, pero Jensen pudo apreciar que se le habían puesto las puntas de las orejas rojas como un pimiento y no pudo evitar reír.

Risa que quedó atascada en su garganta al ver a Jim en la puerta de su despacho junto con un chaval que le sacaba un buen tajo de altura. Era jodidamente alto. Se quedó mirándolo, sin saber reaccionar, el pelo en media melena, con el flequillo partido hacia los lados, cayéndole por la frente tapándole un poco sus pequeños ojos color avellana que contrastaban con su piel bronceada. Sonreía un poco cohibido, quizás por a ver interrumpido la conversación de ambos, y pudo apreciar que se le marcaba un gracioso hoyuelo en la mejilla y la barbilla a la vez que la nariz se le alzaba un poquito, ya de por si respingona.

No debía ser mucho más mayor que él, quizás incluso más joven, se movía algo nervioso aferrando la carpeta que llevaba bajo un brazo y se mordía el labio esperando a que Jim hablara por fin.

No necesitó presentación para saber que él era su nuevo compañero de proyecto.

- Misha, no te pago para que estés cotilleando día sí, día también con Jensen.- Habló Jim, autoritario y mostrando buen ejemplo de director. Misha saltó de la silla y carraspeó algo cortado.

- Lo siento, ya vuelvo al trabajo.- Miró a su amigo que sonrió y el moreno salió del despacho.

- Eres un mal ejemplo para todos mis empleados, no sé cómo acepté ponerte una pareja.

- Bueno, eso tiene fácil solución.- Se encogió de hombros, sin dirigir la mirada al más joven, que ladeó la cabeza, perdido.

- De eso nada, no te será tan sencillo.- Negó con la cabeza el hombre.- Jared, te presento a Jensen Ackles, el hombre del que te he estado hablando. Jensen, él es Jared Paradelcki…

- Padalecki…- Le corrigió en un susurro. La fuerte voz del chico sorprendió al de ojos verdes alzando ambas cejas.

- Lo que sea, tú compañero.- Finalizó señalando al castaño.

Jensen avanzó unos pasos hacia ellos, sin quitar la sonrisa curiosa. A pesar de que él también medía bastante seguía llegándole apenas por los hombros al más joven, parpadeó sorprendido ante aquel hecho y le tendió la mano a modo de saludo.

Gesto que Jared correspondió casi de inmediato cogiendo su mano con cuidado. Un suave y sutil rampazo recorrió las palmas de ambas manos subiendo por todo el brazo de ambos chicos que hicieron una mueca casi a la vez, gesto que ninguno vio en el otro. Se soltaron un poco confundidos por aquel hecho e intentaron quitarle importancia.

- Bien, como ya he visto que has aprovechado toda la mañana para trabajar.- Ironizó su jefe captando la atención de ambos.- Os dejo para que pongáis las ideas en común y vayáis acostumbrándoos el uno al otro.- Dicho eso le dio un golpe en la espalda a Jared y se marchó dejándolos solos.

- Sinceramente creí que iba a ser peor.- Sonrió mirando de nuevo al grandote.- ¿Largo el viaje?

- Un poco, la verdad.- Sonrió aún un poco tímido.- Jim me ha ido comentando de qué iba la campaña y que seguramente ya tendrías algunas ideas…

- Algo tengo, pero espera, iremos a buscarte una mesa y una silla para que puedas trabajar más cómodo, mi escritorio está lleno de papeles.

Jared aceptó la amabilidad de su compañero siguiéndole hasta un par de pisos más arriba donde debían tener un almacén o algo similar.

Tenía que admitir, que no era tan malo como se lo habían pintado, quizás sí era serio y hablaba lo justo y necesario, sin embargo también podía acusarlo al hecho de que él era nuevo allí, que estaba invadiendo su espacio metiéndose en sus cosas, en su trabajo, quizás lo sentía como una amenaza, y no le culpaba.

Sonrió un poco al recordar verle reírse con aquel otro trabajador, Misha, si no recordaba mal como le había llamado Jim. Con él parecía bastante relajado y amigable.

- Machote.- La voz del rubio llegó a sus oídos, girándose.- No quiero molestar tu momento de cavilación o de lo que estuvieras haciendo, pero es que necesito una mano, ¿Sabes? Este escritorio no es precisamente peso pluma.

- Lo siento.- Se acercó deprisa hacia él cogiendo el otro extremo de la mesa para llevarla hasta el ascensor.

- Espera, voy a por la silla.- Dijo encajando el escritorio dentro del aparato y volvió a por una cómoda silla como la suya.

- ¿No lo estamos sobrecargando mucho?

- Tranquilo, este trasto a aguanto cosas peores.- Rió al recordar un día que la empresa tuvo grandes salidas que no se les ocurrió que a treinta empleados meterse dentro a botar para celebrarlo. Que no se hubiera ido abajo había sido todo un milagro.

Llegaron a la planta y sacaron las cosas como buenamente pudieron. Misha fue a su ayuda cogiendo la silla haciéndola a un lado mientras ellos sacaban la mesa y la metían en el despacho con dificultad dejándolo a un lado de la habitación, cerca del de Jensen para que no tuvieran que levantarse mucho para ver lo que el otro estaba haciendo.

Misha entró con la silla y la dejó en el escritorio viendo como Jensen se había desplomado sobre el escritorio y Jared intentaba aguantar un poco más el tipo jadeante.

- Mira que has tenido tiempo para hacer esto y ha tenido que ser cuando el muchacho acaba de llegar de un largo viaje y debe estar cansado.

- Que te jodan.- Fue la respuesta del rubio, en un resoplido intentando recuperar el aliento.

- Por supuesto.- Sonrió y se giró hacia el más alto.- Soy Misha Collins.- Le tendió la mano.- La maruja del edificio, parece ser.

- Jared Padalecki.- Sonrió ante el comentario del otro, estrechándole la mano.- El novato.- Dijo un poco nervioso mirando de reojo a Jensen que alzó una ceja y después volvió a centrarse en sus folios.

- Jen…- Empezó Misha con un tono amenazante.

- Yo no he sido.- Se defendió rápidamente.- Ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo a hablar con él sobre el proyecto.

- No, lo digo porque soy nuevo aquí y bueno, supongo que es normal que haya algo de desconfianza…

- Tonterías, Jensen no se fiaría ni con el más veterano de la empresa.

- Que te jodan otra vez.- Replicó el rubio y se acercó a Jared dándole la carpeta que estaba ojeando.- Ten, son las ideas que se me han ido ocurriendo. El presupuesto de la empresa no es muy elevado, así que la mitad de cosas que tengo en mente he tenido que descartarlas, si se te ocurre algo mejor que se ajuste al precio que nos han dado, por mi perfecto.

- Claro, ahora mismo le echo un ojo.- Sonrió cogiendo la carpeta.

- En ese caso yo os dejo.- Interrumpió discretamente el moreno.- Se me olvidaba. Jared, el sábado vamos a salir a tomar unas copas, ¿Te apetece venirte?

- ¿Con vosotros?

- No, con la silla y el escritorio.- Rió Misha.- Sólo si te apetece.

- Claro, la verdad es que no tengo muchos planes ahora.

- Perfecto, ya lo concretaremos más adelante. Os dejo trabajar.- Se despidió ignorando la mirada fulminante de su amigo.

Padalecki no dijo nada, sólo se quedó mirando un momento por donde había salido el moreno, sonrió de nuevo, animado por el buen trato que le estaban dando en la empresa, realmente agradecía que estuvieran acogiéndole con tanta facilidad. Recordó los papeles que llevaba entre las manos y sentándose en su nuevo escritorio empezó a echarles un repaso.

Jensen lo observó una vez más, su gesto concentrado, con el ceño fruncido y mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior, algún mechón rebelde del flequillo se escurría de detrás de su oreja cayendo sobre sus ojos avellana y le acariciaban la punta de la nariz, molestándole de tal manera que no podía evitar rascarse y echarse de nuevo el mechón hacia atrás soltando un pequeño resoplido de frustración.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta una suave sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro. Dejó que examinase sus papelotes y se sentó en su propia silla recostándose un poco hacia atrás. Arrastró el portátil dejándoselo a una altura idónea para no tener que moverse demasiado y empezó a explorar por Internet tarareando una vieja canción.

- Creo que no son malas ideas.- Dijo al cabo de casi media hora en silencio, Jared.

- ¿No? ¿No crees que se deba modificar algo?

- Sí, pero son detalles sin importancia.- Se levantó acercándose a su mesa para enseñarle a lo que se refería.

Se colocó a su lado, pegando su brazo contra el de él y de nuevo aquella extraña sensación eléctrica rodeó sus cuerpos, pero ninguno dijo nada. Jared se inclinó sobre los papeles a la vez que Jensen se acercaba un poco más para verlos con mayor claridad. El más joven pasó un par de páginas indicando que todo estaba correcto en ellas y se detuvo casi al final.

- Esto, esto de aquí creo que es algo excesivo.- Dijo donde había señalado con un rotulador fluorescente.- Creo que si quitásemos esta parte del anuncio no habría pérdida y ahorraríamos mucho más dinero, llegando al presupuesto otorgado.

_**Continuará...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_CAPITULO 4_**

Vale, tenía cabeza, era un chico listo y sabía cómo moverse en su trabajo. Le gustaba su forma de despiezar el trabajo y cómo volvía a unirlo poco a poco dándole un sentido totalmente nuevo y más perfecto.

Estaba encantado con su nuevo compañero. Y eso dicho por él era bastante extraño.

Además era una persona agradable, con sentido del humor que sabía encajar y devolver sus bromas con auténtica maestría obligándole a estrujarse el cerebro para dejarle mal. En pocas ocasiones lo conseguía siendo él el último en caer.

La mañana del jueves se presentaron los dos delante del despacho de Jim. Había vuelto a llegar tarde esa mañana, situación a la que Jared se tendría que ir habituando poco a poco.

Al entrar en el despacho hablaron con Jim un poco sobre la idea del proyecto dejándole la carpeta ya actualizada con los arreglos que Jared había hecho a partir de la idea original de su compañero.

Dejándolo solo para que ojeara tranquilamente las notas volvieron al despacho, sentándose cada uno en su escritorio, sin saber qué hacer.

- ¿Y ahora qué?

- No lo sé, supongo que esperar a que Jim nos del visto bueno.

- Odio esta parte de mi trabajo…

- Sí, yo también.- Sonrió mirando al más joven, acomodándose en la silla.

- Oye, lo que dijo ayer Misha de ir el sábado a tomar algo…

- Sigue en pie.- Lo miró de reojo.- Puedes traer a tu novia si quieres, yo iré con Danneel.

- ¿Tu esposa?- Preguntó viéndole acariciarse con cariño el anillo.

- Sí, me agradecerá si hay otra chica con nosotros para que ella no se aburra.

- ¿Misha no está casado? Se le ve mayor que tú…

- Sí y no.- Sonrió.- Digamos que tiene una aventura, o algo así.- Se encogió de hombros al no saber explicarlo.- Ya lo verás el sábado.

- Oh, qué misterioso.- Movió los dedos y ambos rieron.- Voy a por un café, ¿quieres algo?

- Si bajas a la cafetería podrías subirme un trozo de tarta que hace Susana, están deliciosas.

- Tarta, vale, ahora vuelvo.- Rió saliendo del despacho.

Sí, definitivamente ese chico le caía bien, no estaba seguro si se comportaba así porque estaba haciéndole la pelota o simplemente era así, pero le agradaba el hecho que estuviera tan pendiente de él, intentando agradarle en la mayor parte de las cosas que hacían juntos.

Reclinándose hacia atrás en la silla se pasó las manos detrás de la cabeza y subió los pies sobre la mesa en una postura totalmente relajada y cómoda. Cerró los ojos para echarse una corta cabezadita hasta que Jared volviera de la cafetería.

Pero se tensó en la silla al escuchar un ruido seco provenir del despacho de Misha, abrió los ojos asustado, quedándose quieto esperando haber oído mal, sin embargo volvió a escucharlo y se levantó de un salto de su silla yendo hacia el despacho de su amigo.

No abrió excesivamente de golpe, más bien con miedo por si realmente no era nada y su amigo se metía con él por paranoico y sobre protector, en cualquier caso no esperó encontrarse con lo que sus ojos le mostraron haciendo que se quedara totalmente tieso en la puerta, sujetando el pomo de la misma clavándole las uñas.

Misha estaba puesto contra la pared, rodeando los hombros del cuerpo que lo estaba empujando contra la misma y que lo tenía ligeramente subido a su rodilla la cual se frotaba y apretaba contra la entrepierna del moreno que jadeaba sobre la boca de Mark quien mordía sus labios para después enterrar su lengua dentro de la boca del otro.

Jensen no supo cómo reaccionar a semejante espectáculo, varias opciones atravesaron su cabeza de forma fugaz, la primera era quedarse allí, rojo como un pimiento estático contemplando la escena, la segunda hacer algún sonido para llamar su atención y que dejasen de follarse las bocas como lo estaban haciendo y la tercera era simplemente huir, cerrar la puerta y fingir que no había visto nada.

Optó por la última en cuestión, con cuidado retrocedió un par de pasos y cerró la puerta intentando no interrumpirles. Suspiró y se pasó las manos por la cara.

- Estoy viejo para estos sustos…

- ¿Qué pasa?- Apareció a su lado, Jared.

- ¡Joder!- Gritó como una chica llevándose una mano al pecho y chocándose contra la puerta.- ¿¡Es que quieres matarme!

- Lo siento.- Lo miró arrepentido, arqueando las cejas.- Creía que me habías visto, aunque por tu cara de espanto no sé qué pensar.

- No, es que… Da igual, vamos al despacho.- Hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia al asunto.- ¿Me has traído tarta?

- Imagino que la mujer ya te conoce porque solo quedaba un pedazo y estaba reservado exclusivamente para ti.- Rió entrando con él a la sala y le tendió el platito de plástico con la tarta, él se sentó en su mesa.- Me ha costado bastante convencerla de que era para ti.

- Que encanto de mujer, si es que se hace querer.- Sonrió cortando un trocito y llevándosela a la boca.- Dios, cada día las hace mejores.- Habló con la boca llena casi derramando la saliva que se le había acumulado en unos segundos.

- Tío eres un cerdo.- Rió de nuevo al ver semejante expresión de placer que estaba poniendo.

- Sí, pero hablo en serio, estas tartas están de muerte, joder.- Siguió comiendo cogiendo trocitos cada vez más pequeños, para que le durase más tiempo.

A media tarde, Jim apareció por fin con un veredicto sobre el proyecto. Realmente le había encantado, estaba contento con el trabajo que habían hecho sus chicos y esa misma tarde lo mandaría a la compañía para que dieran su aprobación y después comenzar a montarlo.

Los dos estaban ilusionados, el primer trabajo juntos que había salido con éxito, de momento, el sábado lo celebraría por todo lo alto.

Finalmente sólo fue una salida entre ellos cuatro, Danneel había preferido que su marido lo celebrara tranquilo con sus amigos y aunque él había insistido bastante en que fuera, finalmente había cogido el coche solo y se había dirigido hacia el bar dónde había quedado con sus compañeros.

Al principio se sintió un poco mal, pero cuando llegó Jared y se quedó mirando a Misha y a Mark comprendiendo qué era lo que el jueves le había dicho su compañero, su rostro cambió a una pequeña sonrisa y se fue animando durante el resto de la noche.

Misha y Mark hacía un buen rato que habían desaparecido dejándoles solos, cosa que no les importó demasiado ya que el alcohol que invadía sus cuerpos no les dejaba razonar con claridad.

- ¿Te apetece echar una partida de dardos?- Le invitó Jared.

- ¿Crees que puedes ganarme?

- Podemos probarlo, quien gane paga esta última ronda.

- Cabrón, es la que aún no hemos pagado nada…

- Exacto, ¿Te rajas?

- Anda cállate y vamos.- Lo empujó haciéndole reír.

Era bueno jugando, y le había dejado mal en un par de rondas seguidas casi cerrándole cuando él no había ni empezado.

A la tercera decidieron dejarlo en tablas y acabaron pagando la ronda entre los dos.

- Debería volver a casa… No me tengo en pie.- Dijo Jared echándose el pelo hacia atrás.

- Te llevo.- Se ofreció el rubio.

- ¿Qué pasa con Misha?

- Apuesto lo que quieras a que no se está preocupando ni un ápice por nosotros.

- Déjate de apuestas, que menuda nochecita llevamos.

Riendo salieron del bar y Jensen lo llevó hasta su casa. Durante el trayecto, mientras Jared le daba las indicaciones este se dedicaba a contemplar el coche, acariciando la tapicería como si no se creyera que el coche era real. Jensen sonrió y aparcó justo delante de la casa del ojos avellana.

- Bonito ¿Eh?- Sonrió, orgulloso de su vehículo.

- Precioso ¿Te costó mucho?

- Unas cuantas lágrimas, sí.- Rió.- Me lo regaló mi padre. Lo dejó a mi nombre en su testamento.

Las manos de Jared se crisparon encima de la tapicería y lo miró triste, arrepentido por preguntar. Jensen, sin embargo sonreía quitándole importancia a ese hecho. Eran cosas que pasaban, la gente no vivía para siempre.

- Lo siento, no tenía ni idea…

- Tranquilo, no pasa nada.- Se encogió de hombros.- ¿Nos vemos el lunes?

- Claro, no te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente.- Rió con su compañero y bajó del coche cerrando la puesta con cuidado.

Jensen se quedó estacionado un rato viéndole caminar de lado a lado hacia la casa y rió al ver que le resultaba complicado meter la llave en la cerradura. Una vez desapareció detrás de la puerta, aún sonriendo giró el volante dando el coche una vuelta casi sobre sí mismo para coger la calle por la que había venido e ir hacia a casa.

Entró con cuidado para no despertar a su mujer. Se cambió de ropa y se acurrucó a su lado besándola en un hombro. Ella se removió entre sueños y se aferró al cuerpo de su marido utilizando su pecho como almohada. Jensen sonrió y besando su pelo se acomodó y se quedó dormido casi al momento.

Realmente las cosas no podían irle mejor. Estaba impresionado con la racha que estaba teniendo últimamente; el anuncio, Jared, Danneel está de lo más cariñosa, que no era extraño, pero a veces podía ser bastante reacia a su contacto, Jim le tenía a él y su compañero en un pedestal, el proyecto había salido a pedir de boca y los propios directivos de la empresa a la que le estaba haciendo el anuncio se presentaron en sus oficinas para darles la enhorabuena en persona, dejando a los dos hombres totalmente perplejos.

Sí, todo podía definirse como perfecto, tanto, que cuando se vio acorralado contra la pared en su despacho, Jensen se quedó bloqueado sin saber cómo reaccionar, ni cómo había llegado a esa situación si él ni siquiera lo había planeado. La cuestión es que allí estaba, luchando por liberarse forcejando con aquel cuerpo que no era más fuerte que el suyo, pero que por alguna razón conseguía retenerle sin hacer grandes esfuerzos.**_  
_**

_**Continuará**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_CAPITULO 5_**

La mañana había empezado bien, como cualquier otro día. Animado se levantó por primera vez en mucho tiempo de un salto, besó a su mujer que incluso se incorporó en la cama bastante extrañada, él entró en el baño silbando y ella, con un gruñido volvió a quedarse dormida. Daba gusto cuando a su marido le salían los planes cómo él quería.

Cuando entró por la puerta del edificio saludó a la muchacha de recepción con una sonrisa y un guiño de ojo que consiguió que la misma sonriera de manera estúpida y se derritiera en su sitio. Aún con la sonrisa picó al ascensor y subió a su planta.

Allí tocó la puerta de Misha a modo de saludo y entró en su despacho viendo que Jared ya estaba allí metido en sus papeles mordiéndose el labio, con el flequillo por la cara, como siempre.

- Buenos días, compañero.- Lo saludó acercándose, revolviéndole el pelo.

- Buenos días, Jen…- Sacudió la cabeza molesto por el gesto y lo miró confundido.- ¿A qué viene esa alegría de buena mañana? Oh, déjalo, no quiero saberlo.- Negó rápidamente haciendo reír al mayor.

- No es eso, imbécil.- Sonrió.- Estoy de buen humor, es todo.- Se encogió de hombros sentándose sobre la mesa del castaño.

- Imagino que por el anuncio.- Entendió poco a poco y sonrió a su vez.- Hemos recibido muy buenas críticas del trabajo y el anuncio ya se está emitiendo, ha quedado genial.

- ¡Lo sé!- Rió como un chiquillo.- Lo vi anoche cuando llegué a casa, Danneel ya me había dicho que lo había visto hace unos días, pero yo aún no lo había cogido. Me hizo ilusión.

- Oh vamos, no te pongas a llorar Jensy.- Se burló.

- Cierra el pico, Jay.- Le intentó golpear en el brazo, sin conseguirlo.- Pocas veces consigo que mis proyectos funcionen, sí, posiblemente no tan pocas veces como creo, pero aún así… Siempre me hace ilusión, ver la cara de Jim radiante dispuesto a darte una buena noticia.- Sonrió de lado mirándose las manos, tocándolas con cierto nerviosismo.

Jared se lo quedó mirando con cariño, sin duda era una persona trabajadora que se emocionaba con ver su esfuerzo recompensado, porque él mismo le había visto pasar noches encerrado en aquel maldito despacho terminando los detalles más insignificantes, para que fuera perfecto. Otros días incluso cuando llegaba lo encontrado dormido en su coche, tapado con una manta gruesa y los pies sacados por la ventanilla, casi haciéndole reír.

- Me alegro mucho, Jensen, en serio. Te lo mereces.

- ¿Qué?- El rubio lo miró frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.- Te equivocas tío, esto es de los dos. Los dos hemos trabajado duro en este anuncio, ambos nos lo merecemos.- Sonrió alzando la mano, chocando la palma con la de él.- Habrá que celebrarlo.

- Un poco tarde ¿No?- Rió.

- Nunca es tarde para echarse unas cervezas, chaval.- Rió con él incorporándose.- Esta noche salimos a divertirnos.

- ¿Esta noche? Jensen… Es martes…

- ¿Y cuál es el problema?- Sonrió con picardía, provocándole.- ¿Acaso el niño tiene toque de queda?

- Vete a la mierda.- Rió asintiendo.- Está bien, esta noche nos vamos a celebrarlo.

- ¡Cojonudo!- Alzó los puños contento haciendo que Jared lo mirase con una amplia sonrisa, marcándosele los hoyuelos en las mejillas.

Sí, salieron a festejar y menuda manera de hacerlo. Las cervezas volaron solas, después vinieron las copas de tubo y finalmente los chupitos de tequila que consiguieron hacerles cerrar los ojos con fuerza y toser ante el fuerte ardor que recorrió sus gargantas.

Demasiado alcohol para ser un día normal, tanto que a la quinta ronda de chupitos Jared espolvoreó la sal en el cuello de Jensen, quien rió pero no se movió mordiéndose el labio cuando sintió la lengua húmeda y caliente de su compañero recorrer su piel eliminando el mineral blanco. Entendió de inmediato, al oír a unas chicas gritar, que lo había hecho por el simple morbo de ver la reacción de ella y al parecer les había gustado bastante.

Así que quiso probar él también.

Jared se metió un poco el limón en la boca, mordiéndolo para contrastar el sabor de la sal aún palpitándole en la lengua, vio que el rubio pedía otro para él y se ponía la sal en la mano, lo miró de reojo con esa sonrisa provocadora que ya conocía, correspondiéndola casi sin darse cuenta y el bajito se acercó mordiendo el mismo limón que él aún tenía en la boca, rozándole los labios con los suyos, sintiéndolos tremendamente carnosos, calientes y algo húmedos. Cerró los ojos tensando la mandíbula escuchando a las chicas que los rodeaban gritar como locas y poco después Jensen se apartó bebiendo el alcohol y lamiéndose después la mano.

Todo era un juego, pero él se estaba excitando de verdad y no quería cometer una locura.

- Jen… Creo que es hora de que me vayas llevando a casa.- Le dijo al oído, por culpa de la música, con la voz quizás demasiado ronca.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya? Pero si es pronto.

- Mañana tenemos que trabajar, o mejor dicho, dentro de unas horas… Necesitamos dormir al menos un par de horas.

- Está bien.- Aceptó terminándose el último chupito.- Joder, ahora que me lo estaba pasando bien…

- ¡Lo siento!- Le gritó sobre la música mirándole arrepentido.

Salieron a la calle golpeándoles en el rostro el frío de la mañana, Jared se encogió un poco sobre sí mismo, demasiado alcohol en el cuerpo le estaba consiguiendo tener un contraste de temperatura muy brusco. O al menos eso quería pensar.

Montaron al coche no sin dificultad y Jensen condujo hacia su casa, a pesar de lo borracho que podía estar, era evidente que estaba más lúcido que el castaño. Al llegar a su casa lo vio casi tirarse del vehículo y resopló con una sonrisa burlesca en el rostro. Paró el motor saliendo él también del coche y lo ayudó a ir hasta su puerta, la cual consiguió abrir al segundo intento, sin ayuda por parte de su amigo lo arrastró dentro de la casa, este iba hablando de algo que ni siquiera se esforzó a entender ya que hablaba demasiado deprisa y apenas vocalizaba haciendo imposible que su mente embotada comprendiera algo.

Una vez encontró la habitación lo soltó sobre la cama como un peso muerto y jadeó por el esfuerzo realizado.

- Hay que joderse, Jay, cómo pesas, cabrón.- Sonrió de lado aún apoyándose sobre sus rodillas.

- No peso… Tú eres demasiado pequeñito.- Rió cual idiota revolviéndose en la cama.

- Te golpearía si no fuera porque tu estado ya es bastante patético.- Como respuesta el castaño le mostró su largo dedo corazón.- Descansa, Jay, nos vemos mañana.

- Espera.- Lo llamó incorporándose intentando enfocar la mirada. Jensen se colocó delante de él moviéndole la mano en los ojos.

Jared lo miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, alzó su mano cogiendo la de Jensen, este se mordió una sonrisa para no burlarse de él, sin embargo se quedó de piedra cuando poco después se inclinó hacia él y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Al principio quedó estático ante el contacto de sus labios, gruñó algo e incluso alzó el puño para estampárselo en la cara, gritarle cuatro cosas y largarse de allí, pero entonces Jay se separó y lo miró, con los ojos más despiertos que apenas unos minutos mirándole preocupado.

- Jensen… Joder, lo siento.- Lo miró que seguía sin reaccionar.- No era mi intención, el alcohol… No es escusa, pero de verdad, lo siento…

- ¿Eres gay?- Preguntó sin más, ignorando su retahíla de disculpas que enmudecieron al escucharle.

- Sí…No te lo oculté.- Se defendió antes de que volviera a decirle nada.- Nunca preguntaste…

- ¿Y qué pasa cuando te dije que trajeras a tu novia ese día que quedamos todos? O cuando aparecieron Misha y Mark y lo dijeron no te dio por decir "Eh, yo también".

- La verdad, no lo vi necesario…- Bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose mal ante la mirada demasiado dura del rubio.

- Al menos explícame por qué lo has hecho.

- ¿De verdad tengo que hacerlo?- Se hundió más en sí mismo.- Suficiente asco debo darte ya como para dar explicaciones obvias.- Jensen tensó la mandíbula, gesto que él no pudo ver. Le escuchó suspirar y colocó la mano en su cabeza, acariciándole el pelo.

- Me halaga, de verdad.- Le dijo, con la voz tranquila, incluso sonreía.- Pero entiende que… No puedo corresponderte, estoy casado, amo a mi mujer. Eres un buen amigo y no voy a perderte por esto.

Jared lo miró sorprendido, sonrió a modo de agradecimiento y se acercó dándole un abrazo. Jensen sonrió como un crío y le correspondió al gesto tocándole el pelo, sintió como se abandonaba en sus brazos y con cuidado lo tumbó en la cama para luego salir de la casa y volver a la suya. Sin duda la noche había dado de sí para todo.

Y allí estaba, días después, sin dar crédito de que aquello le estuviera pasando justamente a él.

Se había quedado unas horas más en la oficina, a él y a Jared les habían asignado un nuevo anuncio y estaban preparando la base del proyecto antes de dejárselo a Jim, a pesar de lo ocurrido aquella noche entre ellos las cosas estaban bien, seguían con aquella buena amistad e incluso a veces Jensen le hacía alguna broma que Jared reía e incluso se molestaba consiguiendo que Jensen sonriera vencedor. Y esa noche, tras meterse con él porque debía ir a casa demasiado pronto, él se quedó pensando en qué podían hacer con la nueva campaña.

El tema era un poco comprometido y tampoco quería que fuera algo excesivamente obsceno, les tocaba hacer un anuncio para una empresa de preservativos y el anuncio tenía que ser excitante, pero sin llegar a la pornografía.

Se estaba estrujando los sesos cuando escuchó la puerta sonar y apareció Sebastian por la misma. Lo miró sorprendido, ya que nunca bajaba a su planta y le sorprendía bastante que a esas horas aún siguiera por la oficina merodeando.

Le sonrió de forma educada para bajar de nuevo los ojos a los folios llenos de ideas que había acumulado sobre su escritorio.

- Menuda cara, te veo algo estresado, Jensen.- Dijo acercándose hasta su escritorio, sentándose en la esquina del mismo.

- Un poco… La nueva campaña es un poco provocadora y no queremos asustar a nadie.- Sonrió viendo que el otro reía y estiraba la cabeza para ver de qué se trataba.

- Vaya, menuda jugada os ha hecho Jim.- Sonrió de nuevo.- Debe ser bastante incómodo tratar este tema sin que suene con doble sentido.

- Ya te digo, pero también es divertido… ¿Qué haces todavía por aquí?

- Estaba terminando los gráficos del anuncio que me había pasado Erik esta mañana, ya me iba a casa, pero te vi aquí solo y quise darte algo de compañía.

- Te lo agradezco, pero es tarde y no creo tampoco que tarde en irme.

- Uhm… Lástima, se me había ocurrido cómo podrías enfocar el anuncio.

Jensen se giró hacia él para darle las gracias y todo ocurrió en un movimiento demasiado violento, sin saber cómo estaba puesto contra la pared, sujeto por el rubio que lo miraba taladrándole con las pupilas dilatas y una sonrisa extraña, se removió intentando soltarse y el mordisco en sus labios le hizo gemir dolorido, sintiendo la sangre caer por el mismo.

Con un golpe seco se vio puesto boca abajo en el escritorio tirando los papeles fuera de la mesa. Nuevamente intentó zafarse de él, lanzarle un puñetazo, pero él lo sujetó contra la madera y presionó su patente erección contra sus glúteos haciendo que Jensen temblara como un cachorrillo asustado.

- ¡Suéltale, cabrón!- Escuchó la voz de Jared justo en la puerta.

- ¡Jay!- Lo llamó como clara petición de auxilio.

**Continuará...**


	6. Chapter 6

**_CAPITULO 6_**

Jensen dejó que se marchara teniendo que agarrar a Jared para que no fuera detrás de él y lo moliera a golpes. Podía oír la respiración furiosa del castaño, cómo le subía y bajaba el pecho con celeridad debido al arranque de ira. El rubio agradeció a todos los santos, ángeles, dioses que pudieran existir que su compañero hubiera vuelto a buscar el portátil que accidentalmente se había dejado olvidado en su escritorio.

No quería ni imaginarse lo que podría haber pasado si no hubiera aparecido. Un leve mareo hizo que se soltase de la espalda del más joven sentándose en el borde del escritorio pasándose una mano por la frente, apretándola un poco. Jared dejó de gritar improperios en cuando sintió que se desprendía de él, se giró mirándole preocupado, acariciándole la mejilla alzó su cabeza desde la barbilla, viéndole el labio partido y aún un poco sangrante.

- Ese hijo de puta…

- Eh, cálmate, estoy bien, no ha pasado nada.- Le puso la mano en el pecho para que se tranquilizase.- Si no hubieras aparecido, entonces sí habría sido un gran problema.

- Como sea, no se va a ir de rositas, hay que hablar con Jim, contarle lo que ha pasado y…

- No.- Le cortó tajante. Jared lo miró sorprendido.- No quiero que nadie lo sepa… No se lo contarás a nadie.- Lo miró serio cuando Jared quiso hablar.- Mi mujer no puede enterarse de esto…

Y fue en ese momento cuando Jared entendió lo que quería decir. Sentía demasiada vergüenza, estaba demasiado humillado ya con lo que había pasado como para que su mujer se enterase y se burlara de él o le perdiera el respeto que como hombre y esposo se había ganado.

Suspiró asintiendo y le acarició el pelo, Jensen agradeció el gesto inclinándose un poco hacia la caricia intentando sentirla más sobre su piel.

- Deberías ir a casa, es muy tarde ya, y más ahora necesitas descansar.

- Sí, tienes razón, recojo esto y me voy.- Se incorporó entonces.- ¿Me esperas?

- Claro, no voy a dejarte solo.

Agradeció el gesto y recogió rápido los papeles, junto su portátil y otras cosas. Apagaron las luces cerrando la puerta del despacho y fueron hacia el parking donde estaban los coches, sólo quedaban los suyos, uno al lado del otro. Jensen metió las cosas en el asiento de atrás y se quedó contemplando a Jared que lo miró con una ceja alzada.

- Es curioso… Siempre que salimos tengo que llevarte a casa.

- Soy responsable, no conduzco si bebo.- Se encogió de hombros, una respuesta bastante simple y razonable.

- Ya… Nos vemos, Jay.

- Que descanses.

- Sí… Gracias por lo de antes.

- No hay nada que agradecer, volvería a hacerlo.

Jensen lo miró y sonrió un poco, quedándose mirando al suelo, sin saber qué hacer, sin parar de darle vueltas a lo ocurrido. Jared vio su inseguridad. Dejó el portátil en el maletero y se acercó hasta él, alzándole la cabeza como había hecho antes le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Esta vez, a diferencia de cuando ocurrió en casa del castaño, este se apartó rápidamente, mirándole sorprendido y asustado, con el ceño fruncido, algo molesto también.

- ¿A qué ha venido eso?

- A que dejes de pensar tonterías… Que Roché haya hecho eso a la fuerza no significa que seas gay o que atraigas a todos los hombres de la Tierra o que todos seamos unos capullos como él.

- ¿Ah no? Pues me has comido la boca, por segunda vez.

- Ha sido un beso.- Se encogió de hombros.- Si te hubiera comido la boca aún estarías buscando el aire.- Jared sonrió viendo como el rubio le sostenía la mirada apretando un poco los labios.

- Fantasma…

- ¿Quieres comprobarlo?- Sonrió de nuevo, con picardía dando un paso hacia él.

- No, no es necesario.- Retrocedió dos y después lo miró, agradecido.

Sabía que Jared sólo estaba intentado quitarle hierro al asunto, que se olvidara de lo que acababa de suceder con Sebastian y se relajara, como había hecho con él el día que lo besó en su estado de borrachera, pero era distinto, Jared era totalmente distinto. Suspiró bajando la cabeza.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Que no es lo mismo…

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque confío en ti, Jay… Sé que no me harás daño y por eso estas cosas no me importan, respeto tus sentimientos y siempre que me meto contigo intento no herirlos. Todo es una broma, pero… ¿Quién me dice que cuando vuelva a estar solo, Roché no intentará hacerme algo de nuevo? No tengo miedo, pero sí me preocupa.- Desvió la mirada un momento, incómodo por tener los ojos de Jared totalmente clavados en él.

- Conoces mis sentimientos, tú mismo lo has dicho.- Caminó de nuevo hacia él, quedando muy cerca el uno del otro.- ¿Quién te dice que cuando vuelvas a estar a solas conmigo no intentaré hacerte algo de nuevo?

- No lo sé…- Bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose atrapado a pesar de tener todo el parking para salir corriendo. No entendía por qué Jared tenía ese efecto en él. Ese y muchos más que no quería ni pensar.- Pero creo que no lo harías… Porque si te importo…- Carraspeó sintiendo las mejillas enrojecerle.- No me harías daño.

La conversación quedó así, ninguno quiso añadir nada más, Jared se metió en su coche y se marchó despidiéndose con un bocinazo, él alzó la mano a modo de respuesta y metiéndose en el Impala condujo hasta casa, donde se metió en la cama con su mujer y la abrazó con tanta fuerza que esta temió que la ahogase.

- Jensen, me haces daño, ¿Qué pasa?- Se giró preocupada.

- No es nada…- Susurró dándole un beso, sintiéndolos finos, pequeños, totalmente distintos a los de Jared. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se separó de su boca.- Estoy cansado y te he echado de menos…- Mintió besándola en la frente.

- Tenías mucho trabajo, ni siquiera me llamaste…

- Lo siento, tenía la cabeza en otras cosas…

- No importa, Jen, yo también he estado ocupada. Durmamos y mañana ya pasaremos el día, juntos.

- Sí… Que duermas bien.- La abrazó de nuevo por la cintura meciéndola suave entre sus brazos.

- Te quiero.- Susurró antes de quedarse dormida. Él sólo apretó un poco más su agarre tensando la mandíbula.

No podía creerlo, de verdad no podía creer la suerte que tenía o la jodida mala puntería. Podía mirarse de muchas maneras y no estaba exactamente seguro de cual era ahora mismo la que elegiría.

¿Su problema? Habían aceptado el proyecto que estaba haciendo con Jared, tendrían que viajar hasta Lafayette para poder hacer el resto del proyecto, se pegaría allí solo con Jared una semana, quizás dos si las cosas van bien.

Y no estaba seguro de que aquello fuera una buena idea. Jared pareció entender también el problema, y aunque intentaron desistir, en poder terminar allí y después mandarlo, Jim se puso serio y les dejó bien claro que si no iban se podían dar por despedidos.

Resoplando como dos niños pequeños asintieron con la cabeza y aceptaron las condiciones de su jefe.

Serían las seis horas más largas de su vida y eso que le encantaba conducir, pasar horas y horas sentado en su precioso coche oyéndolo ronronear mientras lo manejaba, pero era incómodo, sería incómodo teniendo en cuenta de que iba a pasar esas seis horas acompañado por Jared. Que sí, en el despacho se veían mucho más, pero cada uno tenía sus cosas que hacer y aunque seguían llevándose igual de bien, después de aquel beso furtivo en el parking, después de lo sucedido con Sebastian estaba bastante reacio a su contacto.

- ¿Qué carcome a esa cabecita tuya?- Escuchó a Misha en la puerta del despacho.

- ¡Misha! Por fin te dejas ver, voy a tener que hablar seriamente con Mark, te da demasiada caña.

- Bueno, a mí no me disgusta.- Sonrió.

- El problema es que apenas nos vemos y echo de menos tus consejos de amigo.

- Pues ya estoy aquí ¿Qué ocurre?

- No estoy… Seguro del todo.- Suspiró y Misha entró en el despacho sentándose en frente suyo.

- Empieza por el principio.

Jensen lo miró unos segundos y después asintió sabiendo perfectamente que en el moreno podía confiar. Se rascó la nuca no muy seguro de cómo empezar exactamente a contarle. Simplemente lo miró y respirando hondo empezó a hablar desahogándose con él. Misha lo escuchaba atento, sin interrumpirle en ningún momento, sintiendo ganas de golpear a Sebastian, pero conteniéndose a la vez.

Cuando Jensen terminó lo miró de reojo esperando algún grito por parte de su amigo. Que simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- No creo que seas gay, si es lo que te preocupa.

- Lo que me preocupa es por qué sólo atraigo a hombres.

- A mí no me atraes y Danneel no es precisamente masculina.

- ¡Ya me entiendes!- Resopló exasperado.- Para colmo voy a pasar con Jared una semana, solos…

- Sí, es una putada, y sólo sabes tú cómo debes actuar, pero si quieres un consejo…- Se quedó callado un momento, pensativo.- Quizás deberías dejarte llevar.

- ¿¡PERDONA!- Se alteró sobre manera levantándose incluso de la silla.- ¿Me estás sugiriendo que le sea infiel a mi mujer? ¡NO! ¡Que la engañe con un hombre!- Volvió a gritar.

- Técnicamente ya lo has hecho.- Contraatacó encogiéndose de hombros, sin alterarse y Jensen se desplomó en la silla.- Te has besado dos veces con Padalecki…

- Bueno… Realmente fue él el que…

- Tampoco hiciste gran cosa, por lo que me has contado, de pararle.

El rubio de reojo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido apretando los labios y tensando la mandíbula, el de ojos azules le sostuvo el gesto hasta que Jensen resopló y se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa al dejarla caer sin fuerza para sostenerla.

Misha sonrió de lado y le acarició el pelo con cariño.

- No tiene por qué ocurrir nada, Jen… Disfruta del viaje y de la compañía, si sucede algo no será porque ambos no lo queríais.

- Te odio… Por qué demonios me conocerás tan bien.

- Porque son demasiados años siendo amigos.- Rió y se levantó.- Tengo que irme, he quedado con el señor para ir a comer, nos vemos luego.

- Claro, divertíos.

Misha sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, claro signo de que tenía pensado pasárselo muy bien. Negó con la cabeza y la apoyó de nuevo sobre la mesa apoyando las manos en su coronilla. Necesitaba pensar.

**_Continuará…_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_CAPITULO 7_**

Ahí estaban montados en el coche sin saber qué decir, mirándose las caras como idiotas. Jensen apretaba el volante entre sus manos aún sin haber arrancado y Jared lo miraba un poco preocupado, estaba claro que a su compañero no le hacía nada de gracia aquel viaje.

- Si no estás bien puedo hablar con Jim, no importa, yo…

- No, no, es que…- Tragó saliva arrancando por fin y saliendo del barrio del castaño.- Estoy nervioso, es la primera vez que nos reclaman en persona para terminar el proyecto y no quiero cagarla.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí, de verdad, no es nada.- Se giró para mirarlo y sonrió.- ¿Música?

- Claro, tenemos seis horas por delante para aburrirnos el uno del otro.- Rió contagiando al rubio.

La verdad, había que reconocer, que el viaje no fue tan malo como Jensen esperaba. Estuvieron los dos cantando o más bien berreando las canciones de la cinta que el rubio había puesto, riéndose cuando se les iba alguna nota o se confundían de estrofa. Aporreaba algunas veces el volante como si fuera una batería consiguiendo que Jared se riera más fuerte de él.

Un poco cansados de la música y con las gargantas secas decidieron bajar la voz lo suficiente para que se escuchara de fondo mientras ellos iban hablando de cualquier cosa, más tranquilos y relajados.

Seis horas más tarde, como había predicho entraron en Lafayette, una ciudad bastante grande y de edificios altos. Jared sacó la carta que les habían mandado con la invitación y la dirección exacta del hotel donde se hospedarían el tiempo que fuera necesario. Pagando la empresa, todo sea dicho.

- ¿Y bien?- Esperó Jensen mirándole de reojo.

- Tienes que meterte por la calle Jefferson.- Leyó mordiéndose la uña del dedo índice.- Es el hotel Juliet.

- Creo que ya lo veo.- Dijo girando hacia la calle que el castaño le había dicho.

Tras un rato buscando y preguntando a un par de viandantes amables aparcaron en el parking del hotel y cogiendo el par de maletas de mano que cargaban los dos entraron en recepción.

Un hombre de unos cincuenta años los recibió con una amplia sonrisa. Jared le entregó la carta viendo cómo se le iluminaba la cara al recepcionista y buscaba una llave de habitación. Ellos se quedaron observándola, sin saber qué hacer, se miraron y Jensen carraspeó intentando ser respetuoso.

- Disculpe, pero… ¿Sólo hay una habitación?

- Así es, señor.- Sonrió de nuevo.- Cuando su empresa nos llamó nos informó el motivo de su hospedaje y dedujimos que si estaban trabajando en algo importante sería mejor que compartieran habitación. Eso sí, camas separadas.- Intentó bromear.

- Gracias. Es un consuelo.- Gruñó el rubio que cogió de malas maneras la llave y las maletas yendo hacia el segundo piso.

- Disfruten de la estancia.

Jared farfulló algo parecido a un _gracias_ siguiendo a su compañero hasta la habitación. Le vio abrir la puerta de malas maneras y meterse en la habitación soltando las maletas de golpe, haciendo un ruido seco contra el suelo, el castaño entró también temeroso por lo que podría encontrarse y sonrió.

La habitación era bastante amplia, las dos camas grandes y visiblemente cómodas, con un canapé a los pies de las mismas, un mueble en frente con una amplia televisión de pantalla plana, dos armarios y un balcón pequeñito para poder asomarse o tomar el aire.

- No está tan mal…- Susurró Jared mirándole de reojo.

- No…- Suspiró rascándose la nuca, se giró y miró a su compañero.- ¿Cuál quieres?

- ¿Qué?

- De camas, cuál prefieres…

- Ah, me da igual. Me quedo con la más cercana a la ventana, por ejemplo.

- Bien.

- Jensen, puedo pedir otra habitación.

- No, en serio.- Suspiró lamiéndose los labios, intentando no parecer alterado.- Estoy bien, sólo me ha pillado un poco por sorpresa, creía que Jim no era tan capullo.

- No quiero incomodarte.

- No lo haces, Jared… Estoy bien.

- Cómo quieras…- Se rindió encogiéndose de hombros y dejando las cosas sobre la cama abrió uno de los armarios para ir colgando la ropa.

Jensen decidió imitarlo quedando en silencio los dos el resto de la tarde.

Quizás el día había pasado un poco tenso entre ambos, desde que llegaron al hotel y habían descubierto la gracia de su jefe apenas se habían dirigido la palabra. Sólo para consultar la dirección de la empresa del anuncio, se presentaron allí con el proyecto, sin acabar explicándoles las ideas básicas que tenían, pareció gustarles bastante e interesarse por el mismo. Dejándoles un despacho en el que pudieran trabajar más cómodos siguieron toda la tarde allí metidos.

A la noche regresaron al hotel comiendo algo rápido en el restaurante del mismo. Jensen encendió la tele, poniendo un canal al azar y se acomodó en el canapé. Jared se acercó para ver qué era y después resopló.

- ¿En serio vamos a ver esto?

- ¿Qué? No dan nada mejor…

- Ya, claro, déjame el mando.- Le pidió tendiéndole la mano.

- No.

- Jensen, dame el mando.

- ¿Por qué? Estaba viéndolo yo antes, no seas crío.

Jared sonrió de medio lado, hizo amago de retirarse, pero se lanzó estirando el brazo buscando el mando. Jensen fue rápido y lo evitó, sonriendo al ver que no podía cogerlo. Sin saber cómo estaban forcejeando por el maldito aparato como si de verdad fuera tan importante quitar lo que estaban dando por la televisión.

Jensen cayó de espalda a la cama y Jared sobre él, puesto a horcajadas sobre su vientre, sin darse cuenta ninguno de la postura, el más joven de los dos seguía estirándose buscando poder alcanzar el control remoto, mientras que el rubio estiraba todo lo que podía el brazo para alejarlo de él, en un movimiento alzó las caderas y su entrepierna chocó contra la de Jared.

Se tensaron casi a la vez, el castaño siseando un suspiro placentero y a él se le cayó el mando de la mano colándose detrás de la cabecera de la cama. Ambos se miraban fijamente sintiendo todavía el calor en la parte baja de sus vientres ante aquel roce, palpitando, queriendo que volviera a ocurrir.

Jared se lamió los labios sin apartar la mirada de su compañero. El de ojos verdes tensó la mandíbula marcándola en sus mejillas sosteniéndole la mirada y respirando con un poco de dificultad, quizás porque de verdad, Jared estaba aplastándole el estómago.

El siseo placentero lo soltó esta vez el más bajito cerrando los ojos y mirando hacia otro lado, cuando Jared volvió a moverse, comprobando que no había sido una alucinación, que ambos estaban excitados, y sus erecciones aclamaban por salir de los pantalones, o acabarían rompiéndolos. Removiéndose encima de él se quitó de su cintura para cogerle las piernas y abrirlas tanto como pudo, poniéndose él entre ellas, también abriéndolas, dejándolas debajo de las del rubio. Él intentó zafarse colocando las manos sobre su pecho empujándolo hacia atrás.

- Jared, para…- Le pidió viéndose incapaz de cerrar las piernas ante la posición en la que estaban.- Esto es un error…

- Déjame ayudarte.- Susurró.- Ambos estamos en la misma situación… Cierra los ojos…- Tragó saliva de nuevo, dándose cuenta de que ante el forcejeo a Jensen se le había salido la camisa de los pantalones y la llevaba ligeramente subida viendo su cintura.- Si te incomoda…- Acabó la frase en un jadeo volviendo a chocar sus pelvis.

Jensen jadeó involuntario arañando la camisa del más alto, sintió cómo le subía la suya propia hasta la altura del pecho y se inclinaba un poco hacia él besando y mordiendo de manera sutil la forma de sus costillas. El rubio se arqueó ante el ataque escuchando de seguido cómo las manos de su compañero le desabrochaba el pantalón bajándolo hasta sacarlo del todo, Jensen intentó aprovechar la liberación para saltar de la cama, pero rápidamente Jared volvió a colocarse también sin pantalones sorprendiendo al otro por la velocidad de sus movimientos. Se sonrojó, tenso, ante la mirada lasciva que le estaba dirigiendo a su abultada entrepierna aún oculta por los bóxers que, realmente, empezaban a hacerle daño. Incómodo alzó las manos y las colocó sobre los ojos del castaño tapándoselos, avergonzado.

- No me mires así, joder.- Gruñó con la voz ronca.- No soy un pedazo de carne…

- Lo sé… Por eso mismo te miro así.- Contentó, también con la voz bastante más grave de lo normal.- Me gustas mucho, Jensen…Tu cuerpo es perfecto…

El rubio tembló bajo él sintiendo cómo lamía sus dedos pulgares, que al estar cubriéndole parte del rostro habían quedado cerca de su boca, los acariciaba con la lengua metiéndoselos a la boca llenándolos de saliva excitándole de una manera que no creyó posible.

Cerró los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás apretándola contra la almohada al sentir un nuevo restregón de ambas erecciones y tuvo que soltar el rostro de Jared para no clavarle las uñas dejándolas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, respirando entrecortadamente ahogando un nuevo gemido ante la repetitiva fricción. La tela de la ropa interior era demasiado fina y dejaba sentir con claridad lo que estaba haciéndole.

Los abrió de nuevo, sin embargo cuando los pulgares del castaño se metieron por la cinturilla de sus bóxer y estiró despacio hacia abajo quitándoselos. Sus manos se anclaron alrededor de sus muñecas impidiendo que siguiera bajando.

- No… No es necesario esto…- Susurró sin atreverse a mirarle.

- No creo que te haga mucha gracia empaparlos, además, no sé si a ti también, pero a mí me empieza a doler.- La sonrisa de Jared se ensanchó, marcando sus hoyuelos, cuando Jensen desvió la mirada.

Claro que estaba haciéndole daño, la costura de la cintura del mismo, donde estaba la goma elástica de dos dedos de anchura con la marca de la prenda llevaba un rato clavándosele en la piel consiguiendo que cada vez que Jared se movía sobre él no fuera cien por cien placentero. Cuando quiso decirle que podían parar y hacerlo cada uno por su cuenta, él ya se había alejado de nuevo y los había dejado desnudos de cintura para abajo. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Era imposible que tuviera tanta maña a la hora de desnudar a un hombre.

- "_A saber con cuantos se ha acostado a lo largo de su vida_"- Pensó con cierta rabia contenida.

- Ya te digo… Si no te sientes bien, no mires…- Le recordó antes de ponerse de tal manera que ambas erecciones quedaron una sobre la otra, en total contacto.

Ambos jadearon de placer a la vez, podían sentir sus miembros palpitar contra el otro empezando a segregar líquido pre seminal sin apenas tocarse. Jensen se atrevió a mirar por un segundo descubriendo que la polla de su compañero era unos centímetros más grande que la suya. Masculló una maldición, haciendo reír al otro, y volvió a apoyar la cabeza contra la almohada, respirando profundamente.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Ahora ya es tarde para preguntar ¿No crees? Hazlo de una vez… Se me están durmiendo las piernas.

Jared sonrió con cariño, a pesar de la rudeza con la que hablaba se notaba que quería que aquello pasara tanto como él. Asintiendo empezó a moverse sobre su erección, gimiendo ante el placer que le recorría desde la punta de la polla y por toda la columna vertebral, poniéndole el vello de punta. Jensen se arqueó haciendo que ambas erecciones quedaran más aplastadas entre los dos estómagos intensificando el placer, obligando a Jared a moverse más deprisa sobre él para que las corrientes que los envolvían fueran más intensas haciéndoles gemir más alto casi sin poderse controlar.

El menor buscó las manos del rubio, cogiéndolas y colocándolas a ambos lados de su rostro, entrelazando los dedos moviéndose así con mayor fuerza teniendo donde sostenerse cogiendo velocidad, como si realmente ya estuviera follándoselo.

Jensen apretó en agarre de sus manos clavándole un poco las uñas sobre las mismas, estirando el cuello y gimiendo. Rodeó su cintura con las piernas y clavó los talones contra el final de la espalda de Jared, haciéndole un poco de daño, que gruñó haciéndole notar ese efecto.

Se corrieron con violencia, temblando y tensándose como dos adolescentes inexpertos, resoplando y ahogando de la mejor manera posible un gemido exagerado. Jensen tuvo que cerrar los ojos y la boca al sentir el impacto del líquido semi espeso sobre su rostro. Respiró de forma entrecortada intentando recuperar el aliento, subiendo y bajado el pecho con fuerza a cada bocanada.

Padalecki lo miró un segundo y sonrió de nuevo al verle allí, totalmente dócil, con el pelo húmedo por el sudor, algunos mechones que solía llevar engominados hacia arria ahora había decaído quedándose adheridos a la piel sudorosa. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados en una mueca que entendió rápido al ver las manchas de su rostro y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reír. Siguió observándole, descubriendo que la camiseta que él mismo había subido para no mancharla, igualmente había quedado impregnada con el semen de ambos pegándose al cuerpo de su dueño, bajó un poco más la mirada y también descubrió que la piel desnuda también había quedado manchada.

- Vaya…- Rió sorprendido por la potencia.

- Dime que lo que tengo en la cara no es lo que creo que es…- Le pidió cortándole la frase.

- Bueno… Depende sobre de quién creas que es exactamente.- Rió acercándose al rostro del mismo y lamió su barbilla y mejilla, eliminando el rastro blanquecino, haciendo que Jensen abriera los ojos y lo mirase con una mueca estupefacta, algo asqueado.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? Es asqueroso…

- No creas… No sabe tan mal.- Sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

Sin embargo el rostro del rubio sólo cambió a incredulidad. Jared sonrió y alzó una de las manos que aún sostenía y la besó con cariño para después soltar ambas, quedando aún sentado entre las piernas de su compañero, que se incorporó tocando por fin la superficie acolchada con los pies y lo miró de reojo, tragando saliva y tensando la mandíbula, no muy seguro de lo que tenía que decir.

_**Continuará...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_CAPITULO 8 _**

Jared entendía lo incómodo de la situación, sabía que se había excedido ante la confianza de Jensen, que aquello nunca tendría que haber pasado, pero… Recordaba su rostro, excitado, recordaba su voz, ronca gimiendo, y sentía un escalofrío recorrerle por entero y le daban ganas de entrar en la ducha y abrazarlo, volver a tenerlo como apenas hacía unos minutos e incluso llegar a más, aunque eso supusiera el despido y el total odio y desprecio del rubio. No le importaba, necesitaba sentirlo entre sus brazos.

El mayor salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla atando su cintura. Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos con fijación, pero ninguno dijo nada, se sentían demasiado extraños como para atreverse a penas a dirigirse la palabra. Jared carraspeó y cogiendo ropa limpia se metió en el cuarto de baño.

Jensen agradeció el momento de soledad para tumbarse en su cama y resoplar, totalmente perdido ¿Cómo debería actuar a partir de ahora? ¿Cómo enfrentarse a Jared? ¿Y su mujer? No sabía si sería capaz de mirarla a la cara después de aquello, se sentía despreciable, sucio, la había engañado con un hombre, se había dejado llevar por sus instintos más animales, como un maldito adolescente. Se pasó las manos por el rostro apretándose los ojos y las sienes intentando aplastar su cerebro.

Dio un respingón sobre la cama cuando escuchó su móvil con una música en particular. Danneel le estaba llamando. Y él no tenía fuerzas para fingir que todo estaba bien y que la echaba de menos. Inspiró hondo y se arrastró buscando el teléfono. Descolgó.

- Cielo…- Susurró alargando la última vocal, de forma cariñosa.

- Jen, ¿Cómo va todo?- Su mujer sonaba animada, contenta por poder hablar con él.- ¿Es bonita la ciudad?

- No me ha dado mucho tiempo a verla, pero el hotel es genial…

- Calla, siempre me das envidia con esas cosas.- Los dos rieron.- Te echo de menos…- Susurró y Jensen se la imaginó haciendo un cómico puchero. Sonrió.

- Sí… Yo también te echo de menos...- Le costó un poco, lamiéndose los labios.

Jared ya había salido de la ducha, se estaba vistiendo en el cuarto de baño para no incomodar a Jensen, tenía la mente divagando todavía sobre lo que debía hacer a partir de ahora, de cómo intentar tratar a su compañero cuando escuchó la risa del mayor venir desde la habitación.

- Sí… Yo también te echo de menos…

Se tensó ligeramente, crispando los dedos alrededor del cepillo que sujetaba. Estaba hablando con ella, no era muy difícil de adivinar, su voz se había suavizado y podía imaginarle con esa sonrisa tan característica que sólo se le formaba cuando hablaba de Danneel, con los ojos brillantes.

La rabia y los celos le invadieron sin darse cuenta tensando tanto la mandíbula que por un momento deseó que sus dientes crujieran. Inspiró hondo intentando calmarse, pues sabía que no tenía ningún motivo para ponerse así, Jensen no era suyo, no le pertenecía.

Algo más calmado terminó de vestirse, unos calzoncillos y una camiseta interior de manga corta, y salió del cuarto de baño sorprendiéndose con la imagen que le recibió.

Lejos de descubrir al hombre contento que se había imaginado, estaba abatido, con las manos sobre la cabeza, los hombros hundidos y doblado sobre sí mismo clavando los codos sobre las rodillas. A un lado el teléfono, alejado de él como si lo hubiera tirado con desgana. Jared tragó saliva acercándose, tocándole el hombro, sintiendo como se tensaba bajo su mano.

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Qué si estoy bien?- Alzó la cabeza, con las cejas arqueadas, como si de verdad le estuviera preguntando aquello.- ¿De verdad eres capaz de preguntarme eso?

- Jensen… Lo siento…

- Te dije que pararas.- Lo miró fijamente, frunciendo el ceño y hablando con los dientes apretados.- Te dije que no siguieras… Ese día Sebastian no llegó tan lejos como tú y casi le rompes la cara, deberías darte un buen puñetazo a ti mismo.

- No… No es lo mismo.- Intentó defenderse, bajando la cabeza.

- ¡Yo no quería, maldita sea! Danneel es mi mujer ¡La quiero! ¿Cómo tengo que decírtelo? Mi vida es perfecta así ¿Por qué tienes que complicarlo todo? ¿Eh? Hay… Miles de hombres en el mundo, búscate a otro, joder.

- No es tan fácil, Jensen, yo… Yo no quiero a otro.- Lo miró de reojo aún viéndole rojo de la ira.- Sonará egoísta y todo lo que quieras decirme, pero sé que… No sólo fue instinto mío… Que tú también pusiste de tu parte…

Jensen lo miró frunciendo el ceño, se levantó rápido sobresaltando al castaño que retrocedió unos pasos por precaución, sin embargo el rubio no hizo nada, simplemente destapó la cama y se metió en ella, dándose la vuelta para dormir e ignorar su presencia.

Realmente no podía decir qué le hacía más daño, si las ganas contenidas que tenía de golpearle hasta hacerle una cara nueva o aquella postura de indiferencia que había adoptado en segundos. Sabía que las cosas iban a acabar mal entre ellos, no iba a ser lo mismo a partir de ese momento.

Cerró los ojos sintiendo que las pestañas se le humedecían e inspirando hondo fue a su propia cama metiéndose dentro, intentando dormir.

Despertó horas después con la ayuda de la alarmada del teléfono móvil, gruñó varias veces palpando la superficie de la cama, dándose cuenta de que no estaba ahí. Alzando un poco la cabeza descubrió que la cama a su lado, la cama de Jensen, estaba vacía. Como un resorte se incorporó buscando alguna señal del rubio por la habitación, pero no había ni rastro.

Farfulló una maldición a la vez que se levantaba, cogiendo el móvil del bolsillo del pantalón que descansaba en el suelo, apagó la alarma y se vistió deprisa, estaba poniéndose los zapatos cuando su compañero hizo aparición por la puerta de la habitación, sintiendo Jared un enorme alivio.

- ¿Dónde estabas?- Le recriminó.

- Salí a estirar las piernas, no podía dormir.- Se justificó mientras buscaba las carpetas y el papeleo entre sus cosas.

- Podrías haberme avisado… O dejado una nota… Creía que te habías largado…

- Sólo fue un rato, pensé que me daría tiempo a volver antes.- Lo miró de reojo.- Llevas la camisa del revés.- Sonrió de medio lado.

- ¿Qué? Joder.- Resopló desabrochándosela para ponerla bien.

- Tranquilízate, aún queda media hora para ir al curro, te vas a quedar calvo del estrés que llevas.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que no esté estresado si anoche me trataste como a un perro y hoy hasta me sonríes? No sé de qué va todo esto, la verdad…

Jensen lo miró y después desvió la mirada hacia un lado, lamiéndose los labios a la vez que tensaba sutilmente la mandíbula. Jared sacó el aire por la nariz de forma ruidosa haciendo que las aletas de la misma se hincharan.

- No debería ni dirigirte la palabra, quizás darte un buen puñetazo…

- Pero… Si así te vas a sentir mejor, hazlo.

- No… Créeme, tengo muchísimas ganas de hacerlo ¿Pero de qué serviría? Tú mismo lo dijiste anoche… Lo que ocurrió… Podría haberte pegado en ese mismo momento, quitarte de encima… Y no lo hice… Soy tan culpable como tú…- Bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

Jared lo miró durante unos segundos, suspiró, quizás no era la contestación que buscaba, pero era más de lo que posiblemente él esperaba. Asintió con la cabeza y sonrió suave, viendo que Jensen correspondía a su gesto y sus ojos se iluminaban, volvía a ser su compañero de siempre.

Salieron de la habitación para ir hasta la oficina.

Una vez allí cada uno ocupó su sitio en el despacho centrándose en los papeles que las decoraban, ignorándose de manera sutil el uno al otro, hablando expresamente si era necesario, para ponerse de acuerdo con alguna nueva idea para el proyecto, nada fuera de contexto. Y quizás era eso lo que más frustraba al castaño. Jensen había dicho que todo estaba bien, que volvían a llevarse bien, pero las cosas no se habían destensado ni un ápice.

Después de pasar una mañana horriblemente aburrida, callada, sin ninguna emoción que pudiera apartar su mente de la noche anterior, golpeándole una y otra vez con las mismas imágenes, comprimiéndole el estómago, casi hasta hacerle vomitar. De hecho estaba pensando en esos momentos tirarse por la ventana, al menos sería algo divertido que hubiera hecho, cuando entró un compañero de la oficina con unos bocetos en las manos.

- Necesito un momento vuestra ayuda.- Dijo apoyándose en la mesa de Jared, Jensen se acercó.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Alguna idea no está bien expresada?

- No, al contrario, es perfecto, pero necesito un modelo. Bueno, la empresa os necesitará supongo o alguien como vosotros.

- No te sigo…- Parpadeó un par de veces el rubio.

- Sólo necesito que os pongáis de espaldas a mí y me enseñéis la espalda, para el boceto.

- ¿Acaso eso no lo haría mejor un modelo profesional?

- Desgraciadamente, no.- Resopló.- Me han traído a unos críos… Escuchimizados y flácidos, no me vale para este tipo de trabajo.

- Y nosotros crees que…

- Sólo necesito vuestras espaldas.

Los dos publicistas se miraron, sin saber muy bien cómo tomarse aquello, como una broma o simplemente partirle la cara al chaval. Sin embargo Jared se encogió de hombros y quitándose la americana se desanudó la corbata y dándose la vuelta se bajó la camisa para que viera mitad de su espalda. Jensen tragó saliva, absorto por la visión, intentó imitarle, pero el chico que los observaba alzó la mano deteniéndole.

- No será necesario, él me vale.- Sonrió.- Quédate así un momento, si pudieras marcar un poco los omoplatos…- Pidió viendo como Jared se tensaba y marcaba las zonas que le había pedido.- Perfecto.

A Jensen, por otra parte, no se le pasó desapercibida la sonrisa pícara del dibujante a la vez que lo miraba con fijación y se mordía el labio, deslizaba el lápiz por el papel y suspiró casi imperceptiblemente. El de ojos verdes se mordió la lengua y clavó los pies en el suelo, para no ir hasta él y soltándole un puñetazo advertirle que no mirara al castaño de esa forma, como si quisiera comerle.

Dándose cuenta de su reacción, destensó la mandíbula y sintió un pequeño mareo que le obligó a apoyarse en su compañero tocando la piel desnuda de su hombro sorprendiéndose por lo suave que era. Se ganó una mirada de reproche del chico que estaba retratando a Jared y de este mismo una confusa y algo preocupada.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí… Un pequeño mareo, tengo hambre.- Hizo un mohín mientras se recuperaba.- Llevamos aquí todo el día, necesito meterme algo en el cuerpo.

Jared hubiera respondido algo mordaz hacia esa frase, pero con su sonrisa se auto delató consiguiendo que Jensen le diera un buen puñetazo en el hombro que les hizo reír.

**_Continuará…_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Capitulo 9_**

Como le había dicho el dibujante unos días antes, los productores del anuncio pidieron a Jared que fuera su chico de anuncio. No era necesario ningún diálogo o que se viera su rostro, simplemente lo metieron en un coche, con una chica, su espalda al descubierto sin rastro de ropa y ella abrazada a él tanto con piernas como brazos.

A Jensen le hizo menos gracia de la que esperaba presenciar esa escena, no era su trabajo, no tenía por qué estar haciendo aquello y esa tía no tenía por qué estarle tocando de esas maneras, como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Resopló cruzándose de brazos alejándose un poco de la escena para intentar tranquilizarse.

- A ver ¿Qué te carcome ahora?- Fue el saludo de Misha cuando el rubio se presentó en su casa cuando regresaron del viaje.- Deberías estar con tu mujer, haciéndole el amor de manera salvaje.- Jensen lo miró, serio, dentro de la casa para luego caminar hasta el salón.- Oh, esto parece grave.

Cerró la puerta de casa, fue a la cocina a por unas cervezas y volvió al salón con su compañero ofreciéndole uno de los botellines que llevaba y se sentó justo en frente de él. Jensen agradeció la cerveza abriéndola y dándole un largo trago.

Misha lo miraba expectante y él no sabía por dónde empezar.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo con Danneel?- Le preguntó, preocupado.

- No…

- Vale, eso es bueno.- Bebió de su botellín.- ¿Jared? ¿Tiene que ver con Jared?- Jensen bajó la mirada jugando con la pegatina casi despegada de la cerveza.- Vale… ¿Qué ha pasado?

- No sé qué me está pasando, Misha…- Susurró, tragando saliva.- No sé qué hacer cuando le tengo cerca…- Lo miró de reojo, perdido.- Pierdo el control…

- Entiendo…- Asintió.- No creo que…

- ¿Interrumpo?- Apareció entonces, Mark, descamisado y con un pantalón negro que evidentemente no era suyo.

- ¿Estás con él?- Lo miró asustado y algo culpable.- Lo siento, no sabía…

- No, Jensen, pasa Mark, estábamos hablando.- Le hizo un hueco a su lado.

- Será mejor que venga en otro momento.- Pidió nervioso, levantándose.

- Siéntate.- Casi le ordenó el moreno.- No te preocupes por él, lo sabe.

- ¿Qué?

- No es un secreto.- Defendió el otro rubio rodeando de manera protectora la cintura de su pareja.- Se nota bastante, para ojos expertos, que os ocurre algo.

Eso tampoco calmó demasiado a Jensen, suspiró y asintiendo se sentó de nuevo, con las manos aún temblorosas bebió del botellín para mirarles de reojo.

- Estuvimos a punto…- Se lamió los labios.

- ¿De acostaros?- Le ayudó el moreno.

- Sí, pero… Fue una jodida tontería.- Se exasperó.- Yo estaba viendo la televisión, la tele tienda y Jared no quería verlo, no daban nada mejor y empezamos a pelearnos por el mando y… Se subió encima de mí y… No pude pararle…

- ¿Te ha forzado a…?- Se tensó Misha entre los brazos de Mark.

- No… No pude pararle porque…- Bajó la cabeza.- No quise parar…

Su amigo asintió sin decir palabra, Jensen les explicó sin demasiados detalles lo que había ocurrido aquella noche en el hotel, sintiéndose avergonzado con cada palabra, notando las miradas de ambos clavadas en él, sin interrumpirle. Les contó la llamada de Danneel, como había reaccionado después con Jared y los siguientes días que pasaron por una extraña tensión, pero que a la vez ambos aceptaban la cercanía de ambos, bromeando como solían hacer.

También les contó el momento del anuncio, cuando Jared tuvo que desnudarse y fingir que se estaba follando a esa chica, cómo tuvo que alejarse para que nadie oyera el rechinar de sus dientes.

- Y lo que te preocupa a ti ahora…

- No sé cómo enfrentarme a Danneel… Es mi esposa, y la quiero.- Recitó ya como un mantra.- No quiero hacerle más daño del que le estoy causando, pero…

- Creo que deberíais hablar, no contárselo, pero dejarle caer, con sutilidad que no te sientes cómodo últimamente.- Le aconsejó Misha.

- No creo que sea lo mejor.- Negó el rubio de ojos azules.- Sigue con ella, como hasta ahora, bésala, abrázala, hazle el amor, trátala como tu esposa, aquella que amas y deseas estar toda la vida. Si sientes que la cosa no… Es igual que antes plantéatelo seriamente, y respecto a Jared… Bueno, mientras intentas hacer feliz a tu mujer analiza lo que te provoque él al estar cerca de ti.- Se encogió de hombros.- Sino nunca saldrás de dudas.

- ¿Y si me equivoco?

- Jensen… Si cuando abraces a tu mujer, cuando intentes buscar el placer que proporcionaba estar con ella no lo encuentras… Es que algo no va bien.

El de ojos verdes lo miró de reojo tensando ligeramente la mandíbula, asintió comprendiendo lo que su amigo intentaba explicarle. Bebió una vez más del botellín, sin mediar palabra.

Estuvo unas horas más allí con ellos, hablando de otras cosas, intentando mantener la mente despejada de los problemas. Después regresó a casa para poner en práctica lo que Mark le había aconsejado, rezando para que todo fuera como antes.

Sin embargo las cosas no sucedieron con tanta facilidad como su mente había planeado ni imaginado. Danneel se lanzó a sus brazos para besarle, dándole una intensa bienvenida. Jensen la sujetó con cuidado para que no cayera de su cuerpo y correspondió a su beso con la misma necesidad que ella le exigía, pero no pasaba nada.

No sentía nada dentro de él, cerró los ojos con más fuerza intentando que la sensación se esfumara, jadeó en la boca de ella cuando esta empezó a acariciar su entrepierna y se separó con un gruñido frustrado al no obtener una respuesta allí abajo ante las caricias de su mujer.

- ¿Jensen?

- Necesito descansar…- Susurró.- Lo siento… Ha sido un viaje muy largo, estoy agotado…

- ...Entiendo, perdona, es que… Te echaba de menos y… Lo siento…

- No importa.- Sonrió besándola.- Te prometo que te compensaré.

Ambos rieron de forma pícara y Jensen subió a su habitación, cerró la puerta apoyándose en la misma acariciándole el pelo, echándoselo ligeramente hacia atrás, desesperado. Aquello iba a ser duro. Muy duro.

Realmente intentaba fingir que todo estaba bien, que nada ocurría, procuraba tener a Danneel como siempre, que no sospechase lo que podía rondarle por la mente, ni que se imaginara que podría tener alguna amante o algo similar.

En el trabajo tampoco lo tenía fácil, cada vez que Jared aparecía por la puerta los recuerdos de aquella noche el Lafayette golpeaban su cerebro haciéndole temblar de pies a cabeza, soltando algún suspiro entrecortado consiguiendo que su compañero lo mirara preocupado. Su mínimo contacto conseguía erizarle el vello y su voz profunda despertaba cierta parte de su anatomía que llegaba hasta doler.

Esa mañana llegó al trabajo temprano, tenía unas ojeras profundas y sentía el estómago revuelto, ni siquiera había podido tomarse su porción de tarta matutina. Abrió la puerta del despacho y encontró allí a Jared, sumergido en los papeles, con el flequillo cayéndole con gracia por la frente, se mordía los labios, pensativo y se golpeaba con el bolígrafo suavemente en la barbilla. Su mente le dio una violenta sacudida a esa escena volviéndole de un golpe al hotel, cuando estaba bajo su cuerpo, sudando y jadeante.

Un fuerte mareo le hizo tambalearse y la arcada le subió desde el estómago quedando atascada en su garganta, sin pensarlo salió casi corriendo al cuarto de baño. Entró como un huracán metiéndose en uno de los habitáculos y vomitó con violencia, haciéndose daño en la garganta, sintiendo que el estómago se comprimía para exprimir lo poco que había en él, recurriendo a la bilis dejándole un asqueroso sabor amargo en la boca, que tardaría horas en marcharse.

Aliviado por momentos se incorporó en el suelo mirando al techo del cuarto de baño. Se levantó sintiendo las piernas temblarle todavía y tiró de la cadena, salió del habitáculo acercándose a la pila de grifos mojándose la cara para limpiarse la boca y el rastro de lágrimas que habían surcado su piel debido al esfuerzo.

Más calmado inspiró hondo y salió del baño para volver al despacho, iba despistado y cuando abrió chocó con alguien que le hizo trastabillar, pero que lo sujetó del brazo y cintura para que no callera. Alzó la cabeza para darle las gracias y se quedó helado entre sus brazos.

- Sebastian…

- No tienes buen aspecto, Jensen, deberías tomarte el día libre.- Lo soltó, sonriendo.- Esos ojitos verdes no deberían lucir tan cansados.- Dicho eso, acarició su rostro y entró en el cuarto de baño.

Jensen sintió la necesidad de arañarse la cara, donde notaba aún el ardor de la piel del otro hombre, sin embargo dio media vuelta ignorando que había chocado con él y volvió al despacho. Entró intentando ignorar a su compañero y se sentó en su mesa, mirando cómo le temblaban las manos que aún sujetaban su maletín. Jared lo miró de reojo y se incorporó un poco en la mesa.

- ¿Estás bien? No tienes buen aspecto…

- No he dormido mucho hoy.- Contestó simple.

- Ya veo… Jim no le gustará verte así, quizás deberías ir a casa y decir que estás enfermo o algo.

- Me importa una mierda lo que le guste o no a Jim.- Lo miró con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cansados.- No estoy enfermo, sólo he pasado una mala noche. Estoy bien.

- No, Jensen, esas ojeras, por mucho que digas, no son de una noche y no estás bien.

- Quizás, puede que no esté bien, pero eso no va a impedirme que esté trabajando.- Lo miró serio.- Sólo es cansancio… Puedo sobrellevarlo.

- Como digas.- Suspiró el castaño sin esforzarse en llevarle la contraria.

_**Continuará...**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Capitulo 10_**

No, claro que las cosas no estaban bien, de hecho, cada vez iban a peor y Jensen no podía fingir por más tiempo que todo seguía como siempre.

No podía por el simple hecho de que cada vez que tenía a Danneel cerca, cada vez que la rozaba, su tacto quemaba, escocía dentro de su ser, en sus entrañas, haciéndole presión en la garganta por explotar, contarle todo y que fuera lo que Dios quisiera.

Sin embargo siempre tragaba saliva y agachaba la cabeza. No tenía valor para hacerlo.

- Sigo pensando que lo mejor es que cada uno empiece una vida por su lado y está claro que Jared te acogería con los brazos abiertos.

- ¡Mark! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan…retorcido?- Lo miró sorprendido, Misha.- Llevan tres años casados, no puede mandarlo todo a la mierda por…Un sentimiento.

- No eres el más indicado para hablar, Misha.- Sonrió el rubio.- Te recuerdo que tú estabas a punto de casarte y al final decidiste salir del armario.

- Pero… Eso es diferente yo no…- Mark lo miró con una sonrisa mientras alzaba la ceja, sugerente.- Está bien, Jensen, haz lo que creas conveniente…

Tampoco es que le hubieran solucionado el problema, pero le iba bien hablar con ellos, verles juntos, tan complementados, hacían buena pareja y se notaba que sus sentimientos eran fuertes, tenían discusiones tontas, típicas de una pareja reciente, que se arreglaba con una mirada cómplice y un beso suave, pero largo que a veces conseguía incomodarlo un poco.

- Creo que Danneel sospecha que tengo una aventura o algo de eso… Últimamente está muy seca conmigo y ya no me busca como hacía antes… Nos peleamos más a menudo, es raro porque nunca lo habíamos hecho…

- No va muy desencaminada, quizás le haga menos gracia saber que es con un hombre.

- No tiene por qué saberlo…

- Oh, una verdad contada a medias… Bueno, así no sale herido Jared…

No estaba muy seguro de si era aquello lo que quería hacer, si era lo mejor o no, pero se fue de casa de la pareja un poco más tranquilo.

Al llegar a la suya, Danneel le esperaba y no parecía tener buena cara. Empezó, como días atrás, a hacerle preguntas sin dejarle contestar, abordándole una y otra vez y él no era capaz de girarse y contestar de forma escueta, aunque fuera verdad.

Los gritos pronto empezaron a elevarse más de lo normal y Jensen aguantaba el chaparrón como buenamente podía. Sin embargo estalló.

- ¡Cállate!- Le gritó de forma brusca dejando a la mujer congelada en su sitio.- Cállate…

- Lárgate, Jensen… ¡Vete de mi casa! ¡Vete con esa perra y no vuelvas a aparecer por aquí, hijo de puta!

No replicó ¿Para qué? Cogió su chaqueta y dio media vuelta dando un fuerte portazo que retumbó la casa. Sin siquiera saber a dónde dirigirse se encerró en su Impala y golpeó el volante con rabia hasta hacerse daño en las manos, dejando caer la cabeza laxa sobre el mismo, cansado, derrotado. Arrancó el motor y salió del aparcamiento alejándose de la casa.

El timbre sonó de manera incansable, seguido de varios golpes a la madera de la puerta. Resoplando, harto del escándalo se levantó de la cama bajando a abrir quien era, y depende de la sorpresa, le metería un tiro entre ceja y ceja.

Sin embargo el instinto asesino se le vio reducido a cero cuando al abrir la puerta de forma brusca se encontró al otro lado a Jensen, empapado por la tormenta que estaba cayendo. Dejando el arma a un lado le hizo pasar sin preguntarle nada, llevándole hasta el cuarto de baño.

- Espérame un segundo, iré a por ropa seca.- Le ofreció mientras le daba unas toallas para que se secara y volvió a su habitación.

Al regresar, Jensen se había quitado la camisa y se secaba el agua del pelo y el torso, tenía la mirada perdida y el ceño ligeramente fruncido, con los labios apretados, en una mueca perdida, pero pensativa. Suspiró y se acercó a él, sentándose en un taburete que tenía, dándole la ropa seca.

- Gracias…- Susurró mirándole de reojo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Jensen?

- …Danneel… Me ha echado de casa.- Suspiró sentándose en el váter.

- ¿Qué? Joder, yo… Lo siento.- Lo miró realmente apenado.

- No importa… Sólo…- Tragó saliva acariciándose los labios con la punta de la lengua.- No sabía dónde ir… Hace un temporal horrible y Misha estaría con Mark y…

- Está bien, puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que necesites, no te preocupes por eso.- Le aseguró levantándose.- Te dejo por si quieres darte una ducha, debes estar helado, puedo dejarte mi habitación para que duermas allí.

- ¡No!- Lo miró levantándose.- No, dormiré en el sofá, no voy a echarte de tu propia habitación, no, Jared…

- Cómo quieras, no insisto, dúchate, te hará bien.

Jared lo dejó solo en el cuarto de baño para que pudiera ducharse y cambiarse de ropa tranquilo. Bajó al salón con una manta gruesa y una almohada al hombro, acomodó el sofá lo mejor que pudo para su compañero y se movió nervioso por la sala. No sabía que pensar con lo ocurrido entre la pareja. No quería sentirse culpable, pero… Por alguna razón estaba seguro de que todo se debía a él. Que todo estaba saliendo mal por su culpa.

Su compañero bajó un rato después, con una camisa suya de cuadros que visiblemente le iba enorme, se había subido las mangas todo lo posible, hasta el codo y los calzoncillos no se le veían ya que la camiseta prácticamente le valía como un vestido.

Se mordió una sonrisa, estaba adorable con el pelo cayéndole hacia abajo, acariciándole la frente debido a la falta de gomina, sin embargo sus ojos estaban apagados, oscuros, habían perdido ese brillo especial que siempre los caracterizaba.

Acercándose despacio le acarició la mejilla consiguiendo que él clavase la mirada en la suya. Estuvieron así unos segundos, más quizás de los que Jared se atrevió a contar. Tragó saliva y se inclinó hacia el rubio con la boca entre abierta poniéndola sobra la de él, esperando algún tipo de reacción. Más un golpe que una respuesta positiva. Sin embargo, Jensen soltó aire con fuerza contra su rostro por la nariz y movió sus labios bajo los de Jared abriendo también un poco la boca, rozando con la punta de la lengua los labios ajenos consiguiendo que Jared pusiera los ojos en blanco ante la sensación.

Sin embargo fue apenas unos segundos, Jensen se separó de él tan rápido como se había unido y se alejó sentándose en el sofá dispuesto a dormir. Jared lo contempló aguantándose las ganas de arrojarse sobre él y hacerle suyo sobre el cómodo sofá. Suspiró intentado quitarse aquellos pensamientos de la mente.

- Que descanses, Jen…

- Igual, Jay...- Sonrió un poco tapándose con la manta que le había dejado, abrazándose a la almohada.- Gracias.

Jared contestó con una muda sonrisa, se acercó acariciándole el pelo y después volvió a subir a su habitación, encerrándose allí y acurrucándose entre las sábanas intentó dormir.

Jensen no paraba de dar vueltas en el sofá, no porque fuera incómodo o que la manta no fuera suficiente para aplacar el frío de la tormenta. Todo lo contrario, tenía demasiado calor y los gritos de Danneel aún retumbaban en su cerebro como bombas.

Se incorporó en el sofá tocándose la cabeza, algo mareado de nuevo. Se levantó con cuidado y subió al segundo piso. Sabía que Jared aún no había arreglado el cuarto de baño de la primera planta, así que fue directamente arriba. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando escuchó un suave ronquido provenir de la habitación de su compañero.

Quieto, con la mano en el pomo, arañándolo, giró el rostro hacia la puerta en cuestión, entre abierta dejando salir los ruiditos que su ocupante reproducía víctima de un profundo sueño reparador. Sacudió la cabeza haciéndose daño en el cuello por la violencia del gesto y entró en el cuarto de baño mojándose el rostro un par de veces, pasándose la mano por la nuca. Se miró al espejo descubriéndose con la ridícula camisa a cuadros de leñador que tanto le gustaban al castaño. Sonrió de medio lado acariciando la tela áspera y la llevó a su nariz impregnándose con el aroma de Jared.

Tragó saliva y salió del baño dirigiéndose despacio hasta el cuarto de su anfitrión. Abrió con sumo cuidado la puerta entrando dentro, observándole dormir con la poca luz que entraba por las rendijas de la persiana. Llevaba las sábanas por debajo de la cintura, con el pecho descubierto y boca arriba. Le resultó extraño ya que cuando habían estado en el hotel Jared era bastante reservado, pocas veces lo veía parcialmente desnudo. Una idea loca cruzó su mente a la vez que se acercaba a la cama, apoyando las manos en los pies de la misma.

- ¿Acaso me estabas esperando…?- Susurró tan bajito que ni él mismo se escuchó.

Evidentemente no obtuvo respuesta por parte del que descansaba, así que se subió sobre la cama gateando con cuidado por la superficie hasta llegar al rostro del otro. Le dieron ganas de encender la lamparita de la mesa para poder ver mejor sus facciones al dormir, pero sabía que si lo había podría despertarle y quizás aún no estaba preparado del todo para lo que tenía pensado hacer. Cerró los ojos un segundo, lamiéndose los labios y se inclinó sobre el cuerpo del menor besando su boca.

Su intención era esa, darle un pequeño beso, sin ningún tipo de maldad, sentirse más tranquilo y largarse, pero no fue tan fácil. Se quedó tieso en su posición cuando la boca de Jared se abrió sacando la lengua y lamiendo los labios del rubio haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo y tuviera que aferrarse a las sábanas para no desplomarse sobre él.

Jared sujetó su cabeza entre sus manos y con un ágil movimiento se puso encima de él encendiendo la lamparita. La luz tenue de color anaranjado los cejó durante unos segundos, después Jay miraba a Jensen con una sonrisa pícara sellada en sus labios a la vez que él intentaba mirar a otro lado, claramente nervioso y tragando saliva con dificultad.

- Creí que no vendrías…

- Me estabas esperando…- Afirmó ahora tragando saliva de nuevo.

- Realmente no creí que subirías, pero me alegro de que estés aquí…

- Yo… No sé… Nunca he…- Empezó a tartamudear, sintiéndose inseguro bajo el cuerpo del más alto.

- Tranquilízate, Jen, te prometo que sólo vas a disfrutar.- Le aseguró besándole de nuevo, con la boca abierta exigiéndole que hiciera lo mismo, arrancándole un gemido.

A pesar de las palabras tranquilizadoras, Jensen no pudo evitar temblar y mirar hacia otro lado cuando Jared dejó de violar su boca para bajar por su cuello, dejando un fino rastro de saliva desde sus labios hasta su barbilla, la cual mordió y siguió bajando, lamiendo y mordiendo cada trozo de su cuello, arañó con los dientes la piel de su nuez y tembló de nuevo soltando un jadeo. Estiró la cabeza hacia atrás para que tuviera mayor y mejor acceso a la zona, sin embargo Jared se incorporó sobre su vientre, quedando sentado sobre el mismo y subió su camisa hasta sacársela por la cabeza, sin necesidad de quitarle los botones. Apoyó las manos sobre su pecho y lo acarició con cariño, subiendo hasta su cuello, bajando justo al ombligo para volverlas a deslizar hacia el pecho acariciando sugerente sus pezones consiguiendo que el rubio se arqueara sutilmente y arañara las sábanas.

- Me siento como una mujer…- Seguramente era una protesta, pero su voz sonó más ronca y excitada de lo que pretendía. Jared simplemente rió bajito agachándose de nuevo besando la piel de su pezón recorriéndolo con la lengua.- Ja…y…- Jadeó mordiéndose el labio.

La mirada el de ojos avellana se había oscurecido de tal manera que parecían resplandecer con un toque plata que le dejó sin respiración por unos segundos, los cuales sólo sintió la boca de Jared deslizarse hasta su ombligo, mordiendo la piel justo debajo del mismo metiendo sus grandes manos dentro del calzoncillo deslizándolo hacia abajo. Para su propia sorpresa levantó las piernas para dejarse terminar de desnudar. Quedando totalmente expuesto a esos ojos cambiantes.

Apretó los dientes y estiró el cuello hacia atrás cuando la mano del castaño rodeó su miembro acariciándolo despacio de arriba abajo, rozando con el pulgar la punta de su glande presionando suave en la hendidura obligándole a soltar un gemido sordo.

Sonrió lamiendo la erección desde la base hasta la punta, sin dejar de mirar al rubio que cerró los ojos alzando un poco las caderas, totalmente a su merced. Sin quitar la sonrisa se llevó a la boca la punta de su erección chupándola y haciendo un poco de succión, como si se tratase de un caramelo. Jensen gimió alzando las piernas de forma instintiva apoyando un pie sobre el hombro de Jared cerrando los dedos del mismo.

Lo introdujo por completo en su boca, todo lo que pudo abarcar de un golpe sintiendo sobre su lengua como las venas que lo recorrían se hinchaban y se endurecía más consiguiendo que Jensen gimiera desesperado y agarrara su pelo sin importarle cuánto daño podría estarle haciendo.

Sin molestarse sujetó las piernas del rubio poniéndolo sobre él, dando la vuelta en la cama, echó un poco hacia atrás la cabeza aún sintiendo su erección dentro de la boca y como Jensen entendió lo que quería y bajó un poco más las caderas introduciéndosela por completo, rozando el principio de su garganta con la punta, haciéndole cosquillas con el vello en la nariz. El de ojos verdes se sujetó al cabecero de la cama y con cuidado empezó a moverse dentro de la boca del castaño, prácticamente follándosela, sintiendo como este succionaba contrayendo las mejillas, lamiendo su erección de arriba abajo. Jensen gemía y se movía más rápido, pero teniendo siempre presente la situación en la que se encontraba, para no ahogar al otro.

Quedó tieso unos segundos cuando las manos de Jared subieron por sus muslos hasta su trasero, jadeó cerrando los ojos al sentir uno de los largos dedos de él acariciar su entrada cerrándose contra el mismo contacto, pudo notar en su carne como los labios de Jared se curvaban en una sonrisa y embistió contra su boca de manera brusca llevándose una palmada en el culo que le hizo gruñir como un animal en celo. Abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir el mismo dedo de antes introducirse despacio mientras su otra mano apretaba sus testículos instándole a que se corriera. Se mordió el labio notando como aquel dedo iba dilatándole despacio, moviéndose dentro de él descargando rampas de placer y molestia. El segundo fue demasiado para él, entre su boca torturándole de esa manera y el apretón en sus testículos le hizo correrse de manera violenta dentro de la boca de Jared, quien echó de nuevo un poco la cabeza hacia detrás para poderse tragar todo aquello, sin embargo algo se escurrió fuera de su boca rodándole por la barbilla y cuello.

Soltando pequeños jadeos entrecortados Jensen cayó a un lado, boca arriba sobre la cama, con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta intentando captar el mayor aire posible. Jared se incorporó un poco sobre su codo, mirándole. El rubio abrió los ojos para mirarle, queriéndole pedir disculpas por haberse corrido en su boca, sin embargo se quedó helado cuando le vio abrirla y el líquido se vertió sobre su mano, empapándola por completo. Sus mejillas enrojecieron de forma luminiscente cuando la mano limpia de Jared sujetó sus piernas y las separó colocándose en medio, sus dedos impregnados de semen acariciaron de nuevo su esfínter y despacio empezó a introducir dos de ellos.

El de ojos verdes se revolvió bajo su cuerpo como una anguila, se mordió el labio, las lágrimas mojaron sus pestañas, pero no estaba seguro si eran de dolor o de la propia desesperación porque Jared hiciera por fin algo YA. Estaba incluso a golpearle con los pies si no se daba cuenta de una vez de lo que realmente quería. Por otro lado, su cabeza aún cuerda, agradecía esa preparación ya que, siendo totalmente virgen en esa zona podría ser bastante doloroso que entrara en él de golpe.

Le giró bruscamente hacia la cama y alzó las caderas para que apoyara las rodillas sobre el colchón. Jensen se acomodó un poco en la postura ignorando lo cuan humillante podía ser la situación en la que estaba, observó los movimientos de su compañero que se acariciaba su erección, palpitante dejada de todo tipo de atención, dolorida, posiblemente, y se puso detrás de él, rozando la punta húmeda contra su entrada preparada. Aferró la almohada entre sus dedos y contuvo un gemido cuando sintió que le invadía, poco a poco ensanchándole por dentro obligando a su cuerpo que se contrajera y le cerrara el paso escuchando como Jared mascullaba un insulto de forma lasciva y envuelta en un profundo placer.

Lo sintió totalmente dentro, quieto, dejando que se acostumbrara a él, la punta de su polla había rozado su próstata en el proceso y un escalofrío había recorrido todo su cuerpo deseando más de aquella sensación. Él mismo había rozado su propia erección contra las sábanas, sintiéndola dura de nuevo a pesar de no haberse corrido ni apenas diez minutos. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y estiró el brazo, acariciando el muslo de Jared, girando la cabeza para intentar verle por encima de su hombro. Se sorprendió al descubrir que el castaño estaba totalmente tumbado sobre su cuerpo, pecho contra espalda, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo y la otra mano se había cerrado sobre su polla que la acariciaba despacio haciéndola gotear, como si llorara pidiendo algo más que el suave toque que le proporcionaba.

Apretó los labios un segundo antes de abrir la boca y sacar la lengua, gimiendo como un cachorro, Jared lo miró, sujetó su nuca y lo besó intenso, sucio, enredando sus lenguas, jadeando a cada mordisco en los labios, sintiendo los hilos de saliva rodar por las comisuras de sus bocas.

Gimió alto cuando una violenta embestida golpeó su interior y el vaivén empezó a coger ritmo por parte de ambos. Jared seguía besándole, él alzaba más las caderas para tener un ángulo mejor que golpeara su próstata sin descanso, haciéndole gemir y exigir más. La mano que sujetaba el muslo de Jared se cerró sobre la carne arañándola a la vez que se corría manchando las sábanas. El castaño dio un par de golpes más dentro de él y se vacío en su interior cayendo sobre su cuerpo, aplastándole, pero en ese momento no les importó a ninguno.

- Dean…- Susurró el castaño antes de quedar dormido.

**_Continuará…_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Comentario_**_: _No lo dije en el otro capitulo, pero era el penúltimo, este ya es el final, pero habrá un epílogo donde explicaré mejor las cosas. Gracias por haber estado leyendo el fic y espero no haberos decepcionado.

Gracias por los reviews y espero que os guste este capitulo también.

**_Capitulo 11_**

Jensen despertó horas después acostumbrado a madrugar cada día. Abrió despacio los ojos habituándose al sol que entraba por las rendijas de las cortinas, gruñó algo incoherente y se removió en la cama, sintiendo un fuerte brazo rodear su cintura.

Se tensó abriendo mucho los ojos ante ese hecho, un brazo fuerte rodeando su cintura y no al revés. Se giró violentamente hacia el sujeto sintiendo las mejillas explotarle en un color rojizo al descubrir a Jared dormido a su lado, respirando de forma acompasada, con el pelo revuelto cayéndole por el rostro, pegado a él como si temiera que pudiera escaparse.

Quizás lo hubiera hecho, en otra situación quizás hubiera pretendido salir corriendo, fingir que aquello no había ocurrido, sin embargo sólo sonrió y se incorporó un poco sobre sus codos, pero al hacerlo sintió un latigazo de dolor recorrer su espina dorsal que le obligó a caer de boca de nuevo sobre el colchón.

- Joder…- Jadeó sorprendido y dolorido. Alzó una mano y cogiendo la nariz de Jared tiró de ella.

- ¡Au! Coño ¿Qué pasa?- Se zafó despertando con el ceño fruncido. Descubrió a Jensen señalándose la zona del culo y no pudo evitar sonreír, marcando los hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

- No tiene gracia, cabrón.- Gruñó.- Duele.- Hizo un puchero como un niño.

Sólo consiguió que Jared se apartara el pelo de la cara, aún con la amplia sonrisa y se acercara a él besándole. El rubio cerró los ojos sintiendo la respiración de Jared chocar contra su rostro, entreabrió la boca rozando su lengua contra la de él fuera de sus bocas, para después besarse largo e intenso. Se separó escuchando el pequeño ruidito de ventosa que hicieron sus labios y sonrió mirándole de reojo. La mano del castaño acarició su trasero por encima de las sábanas y rió de forma avergonzada escondiendo la cara entre las almohadas.

- ¿Te molesta mucho?

- No… Bueno, no sé…- Susurró aún con la cara enterrada.- No me he movido mucho después del primer pinchazo.- Rió Jared de nuevo ganándose un golpe del rubio.

- Está bien, te lo compensaré.- Lo besó en el hombro.- Voy a hacer el desayuno.

- ¡Quiero tarta!- Le gritó aún desde la cama, cuando Jared ya bajaba por las escaleras.

Tarta, Jensen y su adorada tarta ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Sonrió mientras buscaba la cafetera para hacer un poco de café y sacaba una tarta de manzana que tenía en la nevera dejándola que se des enfriara un poco, sacó un bol con la caja de cereales para él junto a la botella de leche. Jensen hizo su aparición poco después estirando los brazos y bostezando con sonoridad, el castaño lo miró con una media sonrisa y lo besó en la mejilla con cariño sintiendo sobre sus labios como él también sonreía y le acariciaba el brazo que lo sujetaba.

- Me muero de hambre.-Susurró como si fuera un secreto y con mucho cuidado se sentó en la silla.- Joder, esto es misión imposible…- Gruñó haciendo una mueca.

- Lo siento, intenté ser lo más delicado…

- Vale, déjalo… Iba a dolerme de todos modos ¿No? No hace falta que te disculpes, no te estoy echando la bronca.

Jared asintió, cogió la cafetera que ya bullía con el café recién hecho, sirvió un poco para los dos y empezaron a desayunar sin decir demasiado, mirándose de vez en cuando, sabiendo que tenían que sacar el tema, pero ninguno parecía atreverse. Finalmente Jensen inspiró hondo y apartó la tarta de sus narices centrándose en Jared, este lo observó con atención, esperando a que hablase.

- No sé qué va a pasar ahora…- Empezó mirándole de reojo.

- Creo que deberías hablar con Danneel… Arreglarlo para que no sea una separación tan cruda y…- Se calló un segundo bajando la cabeza.- Lo siento, hablo de más, ni siquiera sé si vas a…

- No quiero volver con ella.- Le dejó claro mirándole esta vez directamente, serio. Convencido de sus propias palabras.- No puedo seguir con ella, Jared, no después de todo lo que ha pasado yo… No me siento con fuerzas para seguir mintiéndole y haciéndole daño. Ya no siento lo mismo que hacía tres años…

- En cierta forma me siento culpable…

- Sí, lo eres.- Sonrió de medio lado, algo apenado.- Pero no me importa, supongo que… Realmente mi matrimonio era una especie de tapadera o algo así… No te empieza a gustar alguien de la noche al día, cuando antes no eras de ese tipo de gustos…

- Aún así… Puedo ir contigo si quieres… podemos hablar los dos con ella.

El rubio lo miró agradecido, sonrió buscando su mano sobre la mesa, cogiéndola y apretándola con cariño. Jared sonrió a su vez devolviéndole el gesto. Siguieron comiendo, para después recogerlo todo y limpiar los platos. Se ducharon juntos, a pesar de algunas quejas por parte del mayor, pero calló cuando empezó a sentir las manos de Jared acariciarle, repartiendo pequeños besos por su piel, masajeándole el pelo, casi dejándole dormido.

- Dean…- Le escuchó y abrió los ojos de golpe, girándose con violencia.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

- Me has llamado Dean…- Frunció ligeramente el ceño al ver que el castaño se ponía blanco.

- No, claro que no, ¿Dean? ¿Quién es…?

- No lo sé, pero… Creí que te había oído llamarme así.- Bajó la cabeza, ahora confundido, quizás sólo se había equivocado.

Jared para calmarle le dio un beso lento y largo, acarició sus mejillas pegando sus cuerpos, haciendo que olvidara casi hasta de dónde estaba.

Tras perder un poco más el tiempo tanto en la ducha y en la habitación mientras se ponían ropa limpia al final salieron de casa, animados, riéndose por una chorrada que le había pasado a Jared con la ropa, Jensen iba mirándole, caminando de lado, así que no vio justo delante de la casa, a Danneel, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, algo demacrada, el maquillaje corrido y una pistola en la mano.

No llegó a verla, pero escuchó y sintió el disparo alojarse en su espalda. Abrió los ojos de par en par, fijos en los de Jared que se abrieron tanto o más que los suyos a la vez que intentaba sujetarlo en brazos para que no cayera al suelo a plomo.

- ¡Jensen! ¡Jensen!- Gritó varias veces mientras intentaba que la herida dejara de sangrar.

- Me mentiste… Me engañaste con él y yo como una estúpida…- Empezó a repetir una y otra vez la mujer, llorando.

- Jared…- Susurró el rubio mirándole, sintiendo los ojos inundarse de lágrimas, mirando de reojo a su esposa.- Dan… Lo siento…

- No, no hables Dean, te vas a poner bien, por favor, no me dejes.- Sollozó el castaño abrazándole.

_Dean, Dean, Dean…_ Aquel nombre se repetía en su mente una y otra vez, lo había escuchado perfectamente, sabía que Jared lo había llamado así sin confundirse, a él le estaba llamado por ese nombre.

¿Por qué?

Como respuesta recibió una sacudida en todo el cuerpo y sus ojos por un segundo le mostraron un sótano, una habitación desvalijada, sucia, vieja, consiguiendo que se quedara sin respiración unos instantes y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, incapaz de contenerlas.

Ahora lo recordaba todo.

Su nombre no era Jensen Ackles, él no era un publicista prestigioso, con una vida normal, con una casa en Texas y una esposa preciosa con la que había estado casado tres largos y felices años. No. Él era Dean Winchester, cazador de Kansas, y aquel que lo sujetaba entre sus brazos, al que había besado, acariciado, con el que había compartido quizás la mejor noche de toda su vida, ya por fin libre de miedos, de confusiones, de dudas era su hermano. Sam… Jared no existía, su mente había creado la ilusión de… No, seguía recordándolo a medida que dejaba escapar las lágrimas. Estaban cazando un genio, lo recordaba, se había metido él solito en aquella fábrica abandonada, Sam no iba con él, se había quedado escondido de los ángeles, como él le había pedido, por eso fue descuidado, se dejó atrapar por segunda vez y cuando se dio cuenta dónde estaba sabía lo que tenía que hacer para salir, sin embargo no tuvo valor.

Aquella vida era perfecta, Dios necesitaba tanto la paz y la tranquilidad que aquella vida le aportaba que no lo dudó. Se dejó llevar por ella, quizás fue lo más cobarde que había hecho nunca, abandonar así todo lo que conocía, dejarse matar poco a poco por aquel ser, vivir una fantasía, sin embargo al principio le dolió que en ella no existiera su hermano, aquel amor que había estado sufriendo en silencio durante tantos años y cuando apareció de golpe un día haciéndose pasar por Jared Padalecki no pudo reconocerlo porque su mente había dejado encerrados los recuerdos de su realidad.

Pero allí estaba ahora, muriéndose para regresar a la cruda realidad, volvería a despertar en aquella fábrica mohosa y sucia, volvería a ser Dean Winchester, un simple recipiente que cada vez se sentía más vacío, sucio y asqueado porque sabía que no encontraría el valor para mirar a la cara a su hermano, porque sabía que a partir de ese momento tendría que vivir con los recuerdos de aquella fantasía, fantasía que se había destruido sola, porque desear a un hermano cómo él lo había hecho, sentir el contacto de su cuerpo como él lo había experimentado era aberrante incluso allí dentro. No podía permitir que ocurriera ni en sus deseos más profundos.

- Aguanta, Dean…- Escuchó lejos a Sam.- Pronto estarás bien…

- Sammy…- Susurró casi muerto, alzó una mano temblando rozando su rostro, que fue atravesado como la ilusión que era. Cerró los ojos y soltó un último sollozo.

Toda la felicidad tenía un fin, y al parecer la de Dean Winchester tenía que terminar así.

**_FIN_**


	12. Epílogo

**_Epílogo_**

Sam había buscado a su hermano por todas partes. Desde que le había dejado encerrado en casa de Bobby había buscado todas las formas posibles y existentes para dar con él. Supuestamente sólo había ido a buscar un genio, cazar un poco para no perder la técnica, se estaba oxidando allí dentro, según decía él, claro. Cuando empezaron a pasar los días y Dean no aparecía aquello realmente le preocupó, explicándole a Bobby lo que había ocurrido salió en su busca, pero no obtuvo resultados, casi tres meses buscándole, sabiendo que cada segundo era crucial.

Llegó a un pueblecito de Texas dónde había rumores de gente desaparecida que aparecían al cabo de un tiempo totalmente deshidratadas, con la piel pegada a los huesos, se puso en marchar y obteniendo más información apareció en un polígono antiguo, entró en las fábricas buscando algún rastro de personas en peligro o al genio. No imaginó que al entrar en una de ellas, se encontrara con Dean, totalmente inconsciente.

Intentó reanimarlo de todas las formas posibles, sabía que si seguía así podría morir, tenía que ayudarle a salir de aquel sueño, no podía perderle.

Descuidando su espalda fue atacado por el mismo ser que había dejado a su hermano colgado de una viga. No estaba muy seguro de cómo ocurrió, pero al principio su deseo más profunda se transformó en una vida normal, estaba Jess, sus padres, pero Dean no parecía por ningún lado, probablemente porque también estaba en ese estado o quizás en su vida perfecta no tenía gran relación con él, no entendía muy bien eso último porque él de verdad deseaba a Dean, que estuviera allí.

Se había dado cuenta unos años atrás, cuando Lillith lo mandó al infierno que el amor que sentía por su hermano llegaba a límites mucho más lejanos que la simple hermandad y tenía miedo. Tuvo miedo de que realmente se hubiera enamorado de él y cuando volvió de entre los muertos y apareció en su vida sintió como su corazón respiraba aliviado de nuevo y se reconstruía el solo poco a poco.

Cerrando las heridas que la soledad habían causado en él.

Intentó luchar contra esos sentimientos, enterrarlos, hundirlos en lo más profundo de su ser, ignorarlos cuando le gritaban que abrazaran el cuerpo débil y apagado de su hermano, que le suplicaban que hiciera algo para volver a verle sonreír, a que sus ojos brillaran de nuevo con ese color verde intenso, pero él se negaba, se frenaba una y otra vez ante aquellos impulsos.

Sin embargo algo cambió en su sueño, de pronto todo se puso oscuro y había cambiado a otra escena, su nombre había dejado de ser Sam Winchester para convertirse en Jared Padalecki, lo reconoció en seguida, aquel nombre era el que usaba su doble o lo que quisiera que fuera el actor del mundo alternativo al que los había llevado una vez Baltasar mientras huían de Rafael.

No entendió al principio qué ocurría, pero al verle allí, tras la mesa hablando con Cas, riendo de algo que no había podido escuchar, incluso Bobby allí tenía otro nombre, supo que de alguna manera había conectado su deseo con el de Dean, que tendría la oportunidad de hacerle despertar desde dentro.

Lo intentó, una y otra vez intentó encontrar la manera de hacerlo, pero no fue capaz. Veía a Dean radiante, contento con su vida, se había olvidado de él, le dolía reconocer ese hecho, pero por otro lado le veía una enorme ventaja.

Allí los dos eran desconocidos, con distintos nombres, con distintas vidas, podía intentar ser feliz allí, con él, aunque el genio les succionara la vida fuera, no importaba, ellos podrían estar juntos.

Y todo fue perfecto hasta que Dean abrió la puerta de la casa y fue disparado por Danneel, capturó el cuerpo de su hermano casi sin vida ya entre sus brazos rogándole que no se fuera, que no le abandonara allí, sin embargo él mismo sintió un violento tirón y regresó a la realidad de forma brusca, encontrándose con los ojos de Castiel observándole preocupado y a la vez aliviado. Ayudado por el ángel a despertar a Dean lo bajó al suelo dejándole tumbado allí, había abierto los ojos un segundo para volverlos a cerrar, totalmente cansado.

Sam con las pocas fuerzas que tenía buscó al genio matándolo antes de que Castiel pudiera leer en él algo que tuviera que ver con sus fantasías.

Llegaron a un hospital siendo ingresados los dos, Dean mucho más grave pues llevaba casi seis meses desaparecido desde que Sam lo encontró y quedó atrapado con él.

- No sé qué os ha pasado.- Habló Castiel mirando al castaño.- Pero pudiste volver mucho antes…

- No sabía que había sido capturado…- Mintió mirándole de reojo.

- Dean y tú estabais cogidos de la mano.- Le confesó, frunciendo el ceño.- Un genio no hace eso por sí solo… Vuestras mentes estaban conectadas de alguna manera ante ese contacto, pudisteis volver juntos… Casi morís.

- Lo sé…

- ¿Y te da igual?- Se sorprendió ante la neutralidad del castaño.

- Vamos a morir de todas maneras ¿No?- Suspiró.- Allí… Dios era perfecto, nunca había visto a Dean sonreír así…- Cerró los ojos sintiéndose mal por desear seguir atrapado.

Horas después Dean despertó, se sintió confuso por un momento, las paredes blancas, el fluorescente casi fundido de la habitación, sentía que aún veía borroso, las personas se difuminaban ante sus ojos.

Recordaba haber estado en casa de Jared, Danneel había aparecido de golpe y le había disparado mortalmente, sin embargo allí estaba. Buscó con la mirada alguna respuesta y descubrió a Jim asomado por la ventana, vestía con una gorra vieja, una camiseta de leñador y un chaleco ¿Acaso había ido a cazar y al enterarse de su accidente había ido con lo puesto a verle? Frunció el ceño y descubrió que también estaba Misha, él también estaba raro, tenía la mirada perdida y vestía con una horrible gabardina. Jared no estaba y sintió que algo le oprimía el pecho.

Abrió la boca intentando hablar, pero la voz quedó atascada en su garganta produciendo únicamente un gemido lastimero que consiguió llamar la atención de ambos hombres.

- Dean, hijo, qué alegría verte despierto.- Dijo Jim mordiéndose los labios.- Creí que no volverías a…- Se calló horrorizado por sus propios pensamientos.

- Dean… ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

Hubiera hablado si pudiera, pero seguía sintiendo la garganta seca y el nombre de aquel hombre aún martilleándole los oídos. Nada había sido real, Dean… Él era ese Dean, su verdadero nombre era Dean, no Jensen. Ahora recordaba de dónde había salido ese nombre. Los ojos se le empañaron de lágrimas y asintió con la cabeza, al ver que Cas aún esperaba una respuesta. Alzó los brazos sintiéndolos terriblemente pesados y se tapó el rostro llorando con ganas, desahogando la frustración, la ira, el dolor que envolvía cada célula de su cuerpo en ese momento, ahogándose un poco por el violento llanto cogió aire por la boca a grandes bocanadas, volviendo a llorar como un niño pequeño.

Ángel y cazador se miraron un segundo entendiendo que para Dean podía ser duro enfrentar a la realidad después de tanto tiempo encerrado en aquella otra vida, que posiblemente había sido perfecta.

Le dejaron solo en la habitación, que se tranquilizara, que dejara de llorar y afrontara la verdad, que luchara y olvidara todo lo que había vivido en su fantasía. La puerta se abrió poco después y Sam entró en la habitación. Sus ojos conectaron un segundo y el menor de los Winchester pudo ver perfectamente cómo algo cruzaba en los ojos de su hermano, dolor, vergüenza, asco, quizás lo mismo que había visto Dean en sus ojos.

Ambos conocían el pecado del otro, ambos sabían que lo vivido había sido para los dos, sabían que habían pecado, fantaseado, dejado llevar por un sentimiento que ahora posiblemente los estaría matando por dentro, sintiéndose asqueados, sucios cada vez que se miraban, cada vez que se tenían más cerca de lo normal. Dean sólo quería huir. Sam deseaba abrazarle y protegerlo de todo, convencerle de que a pesar de todo su amor era real, que era correspondido, que se necesitaban el uno al otro, que él estaría dispuesto a borrar todas sus pesadillas a base de besos y caricias, como había hecho ya, que nada estaba mal… Algo que él mismo estaba intentando creerse.

_Y ahora sí, la historia está terminada, pero que os haya gustado, tengo otro par de proyectos en mente y espero poderlos ir publicando pronto como este._

_Gracias por leer y comentar, los comentarios ayudan mucho a una a inspirarse y seguir con la historia._

_Nos leemos! 3_


End file.
